The Lost Child
by Sir Kel
Summary: Alanna has an older sister who disappeared the day Thom and Alanna were born.
1. Prologue

'Daddy, will you tell me a story?' Five-year-old Aly of Pirate's Swoop gazed at her father with large hazel eyes. He grinned at his favorite child-although he refused to admit it to anyone, not even Alanna- and scooped her up into his lap.

'I'm goin' t' tell you a story about your honorable mother.' Aly opened her mouth to protest; she'd heard hundreds of stories about her mother. Lady Alanna was known all over the world and thousands of people had written about the famous Lioness.

'No, honey, this is a new one.' Aly closed her mouth again and listened. 'Many years ago, a woman came here, looking for your mother. The strangest thing was, this new woman looked almost exactly like her!'

'Is this a true story?' Aly interrupted suspiciously.

'O' course it is. Do I ever tell you anythin' but true stories?' Aly considered for a moment before shaking her head. 'No. You always tell true stories. And they're always interesting.'

'O' course they are. Now, may I continue?'

'Yes, Daddy.'

'Back to where I was before. Now, this woman was abou' five or six years older than your mother. And, as you may have guessed by now, she was her older sister…'


	2. Strange Gifts

Strange Gifts 

Disclaimer: Yeah, I totally own Tortall. I also own the Microsoft Company; I'm a trillionaire, etc.

Thanks to Lioness Queen for my first ever review!!!!! I checked my email today and it told me I'd gotten a nice review and I felt so HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not joking, I haven't gotten a single review for my other story so it felt so GOOD!!!!!!!

Lady Nadine of Trebond had just given birth to a healthy baby girl with her purple eyes and Lord Alan's red hair. Everything seemed fine to Maude until she probed the baby with her Gift. 'What's wrong, Maude?' Nadine asked. 'Is she sick?'

'No, she's fine. Her gift though. It's… different.'

'What do you mean?'

'Yours is purple, right?'

'Yes.'

'Lord Alan's is pale blue, correct?'

'Yes. Is something wrong with her?'

'No.' Maude paused, not sure if Nadine was ready so soon after childbirth.

'Maude, I'm fine.' _Ah. Milady knows me too well for me to hide anything these days,_ Maude realized.

'Her Gift is green.'

'But no one in either my family or Trebond has _ever_ had a green Gift before! What does it mean?'

'I'm not sure. She might have a normal Gift or she might have something different. We'll have to wait a few years.' Their discussion was cut short by Lord Alan bursting through the door. Maude smiled indulgently and left.

'What's her name?' Nadine decided that now was not the best time to tell him about the green Gift.

'Serena.' Alan picked his daughter up and bounced her up and down a bit. She giggled. 'You're going to be a lovely girl, aren't you,' he murmured before handing her back to Nadine so she could feed her. Just then, Coram poked his head around the door.

'Lord Alan, sir, there 'ave been reports o' bandits in th' area an' yer wanted.' Alan sighed. 'I'll come by later, Nadine.' She smiled and went back to doting on her baby. He followed Coram watching the young man's slightly lopsided gait. He'd just gotten back from fighting a month ago, but his leg had been badly injured. Maude had been able to almost completely fix it, but he still walked strangely. 'Duke Gareth wrote to me about how you saved his life in the Battle of Joyous Forest.' Coram blushed.

''Twas nothin'. I was jus' in th' righ' place then.'

'Still, he recommended I promote you.' Coram's eyes widened.

'No, I'm younger'n most o' th' soldiers anyway. They won' be too happy if ye promote me.'

'Yes they will. I've already talked to them.' Coram's face turned redder with embarrassment. 'And you need to learn to take compliments better. That's a useful skill. How old are you again?'

'Sixteen.' His voice came out as a hoarse whisper and he had to try again. 'Sixteen.' That was better.

'You should be delighted that you're moving so quickly. Your parents would be proud. Anyway, on to business.' He and Coram were soon involved in an enthusiastic discussion of what to do about the bandits and Alan completely forgot about the troubled look his wife had had on her face as she looked at her baby.


	3. Birth and Death

**Birth and Death**

Disclaimer: I just disclaimed in the last chapter, but if you insist… I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IN TAMORA PIERCE'S BOOKS. SERENA, HOWEVER, IS **MINE**!

* * *

Serena danced around the room, narrowly missing several breakable items. 'Maude, I wanna do something!' 

'Help me organize these herbs.'

'That's boring! I wanna do something interesting! Can I go outside? Please?'

'No. Your mother is going to give birth to twins very soon and it might be today. I have to stay inside so if milady does go into labor, Cordelia will know where to find me.'

'Hmmph.' She sat down on the floor to think of a new argument that would make Maude let her go outside and play. 'Maude, I'm six. That's old enough to play outside by myself. I'm a big girl!' Maude sighed.

'There have been reports of bandits in the area that came down from Scanra, so you can't go off on your own.'

'Hmmph.' Serena plopped back down again and was about to state her newest argument when Cordelia, Lady Nadine of Trebond's maid ran in. 'Maude, milady's givin' birth righ' now an' ye have t' come 'cause I'm not sure wha' t' do!'

'I'm coming. Serena, put away these jars in the _correct_ places and do not, under any circumstances leave the castle.' Serena started to pout and Maude added, 'Go down to the kitchen and tell Cook I said to give you something nice to eat.' Serena's face lit up with a stunning smile that made everyone who met her fall in love with her immediately.

'Yes, Maude.' Cordelia and Maude ran out the door and Serena obediently set off towards the back of the room with the two jars in her hands. 'It's really big,' she shouted and happily listened to her voice echoing back to her. 'This is fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!' She giggled. 'I like-' Her voice was cut off by a hand clamping over her mouth.

'Righ', I got 'er. Bag?' Darkness surrounded her and she finally started to fight. A sharp pain at the side of her head and then nothing.

* * *

Nadine smiled happily and gazed down at her two babies. 'They look just like Serena did,' she whispered. Maude nodded. 'And Alanna will look like her when they get older. Thom will look a bit more like Alan.' Maude smiled and tried not to look patronizing, not that Nadine would notice, already on the edge of death. 'I wish I could watch them grow up.' Suddenly, she reached up and grabbed Maude's arm with a grip like an iron vise. 'You'll let them go on whatever paths they wish for, won't you?' The look in her eyes was desperate. 'Even if they want to disobey their father's wishes, you'll let them do it?' 

'Of course I will. Did you think for a moment that I wouldn't?' Nadine relaxed and gazed down at the twins again. 'Tell Alan not to go to his books when I die. He can live without me.' Her eyes closed gently. 'I love you, Serena.' Maude felt a cool breeze across her back and turned. Behind her was a tall figure in a black robe that shadowed his face, his very presence causing her to fall to her knees. Being a healer, she had helped many people to death, but the Black God had never shown himself to her before.

'It's Nadine,' she murmured. 'She's almost dead. Take her before she has to go through more pain.' He nodded slightly and Maude smiled. She blinked once and he was gone. She knelt on the hard stone floor for a few seconds before the cries of the newborn twins brought her back to earth. 'Cordelia!' The maid came in and caught sight of Nadine's lifeless body. 'Is she-'

'Yes. Take care of the babies and I'll go break the news. I'm dreading telling Serena.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Cordelia immediately set about doing what she had been told, efficiency taking over the need to mourn, at least for the moment. Maude left to look for Serena.

* * *

'You're _sure_ she hasn't come here at all?' Maude asked, hoping against hope that Cook would suddenly realize that he had seen Serena and that she wasn't missing and that Alan wouldn't die of grief when he got back from Corus. 

'Yes, Maude, I haven' seen Serena at all an' none o' my assistants has. I asked all of 'em while you was checkin' wiv th' guard. I'm willin' t' swear by blood oath tha' I haven'.'

'There's no need for that. I believe you.' She felt sick as she turned to leave. The guard hadn't seen her leave the castle and none of the people at the gates would have let her go outside anyway. No one had seen her since Maude had left to help Nadine. _The bandits came back not long ago. They must have felt her power; Scanran mages specialize in that sort of thing. She would be an asset to any army._ She got to her rooms and sat down. Someone would have to write to Lord Alan… 'I need some sleep. I'll write to him in the morning.' She went to bed that night with her heart weighed down by despair and had nightmares about Serena destroying villages with her incredible Gift.

* * *

The next morning, Maude was writing The Letter when there was a rapid series of knocks on her door. 'Come in.' She needed something to distract herself from verifying that Serena was really gone. A servant opened the door, gasping for breath. 'Lord Alan's home early from Corus. He's done wiv wha' he went there fer an' he came t' surprise his wife.' He paused for a second. 'No one's tole him yet an' ev'ryone's scared o' what'll happen when semmun does.' 

'I'll tell him.' _Poor man. Comes home early, thinks he'll see his happy daughter… Oh gods, I don't want to be the one to tell him._ 'I'll be there shortly.' The servant nodded and rushed off again. Maude walked briskly down the hall and managed to cover up her emotions with a calm mask. When she reached the courtyard, she could sense the tension in the air. 'Where is my daughter?' Alan demanded as soon as he caught sight of her. 'Every time I've come home from a trip she's been here to greet me. _Where is she?_' Maude bit her lip.

'I don't know.'

'What?' He stared at her for a second before sighing with relief. 'Is she hiding again? I'll find her. I always do.' _I wish he could._

'No. She's missing.' His mouth opened and closed for a few seconds and he momentarily resembled a fish.

'M-Missing?'

'Yes. We all looked yesterday and no one's seen her since-' Her throat closed up and she couldn't say anymore.

'Since when?' His eyes widened abruptly as he realized something. 'Where's Nadine?'

'She gave birth yesterday. Twins. Boy and girl.'

'That doesn't tell me where she is.'

'She-' Maude drew a breath of air. _Please let me get through this alive. And without bursting into tears._ 'She died.'

'No.' Alan looked around wildly, hoping for someone to say something, for Nadine to jump out from behind someone and shout 'Surprise!' The courtyard was silent. 'No! She's not dead. Let me see her!' Coram appeared out of nowhere and Alan looked to his newly made captain of the guard.

'Coram, is Maude telling the truth?'

'Yes sir.' Alan closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and leading his horse in the direction of the stables. He turned a corner and the tension in the air lessened. Coram beckoned to the soldiers who had accompanied Lord Alan and they tramped off to report to him. The rest of the people who had been there when he'd arrived dispersed and finally, Maude was the only one left.

'Dear Goddess, please protect Lady Serena wherever she goes and help her achieve her dreams.'

* * *

I hope all of the lovely people out there who read this meager offering to the world of Fanfiction liked the newest installment (newest being equivalent to third in this case) of my story-being. Please (pretty please with multiple virtual toppings of your choice on top) review! Hmm. I need to offer something to people who review. VIRTUAL CUPCAKES! Whatever flavor you choose, but only if you review. : ) 


	4. Ransom is Love

**Ransom is Love**

Disclaimer: Obviously, the characters aren't mine. Unlike many other people, I do not wish they were. TAMORA PIERCE IS AMAZING!!! Actually, a lot of the characters from now on are going to be mine. If you haven't heard of it, it's probably not mine. Thanks to a, A, and peaky for reviewing the chapter number third. For peaky, I thought Coram was about forty in Lioness Rampant and Alanna was 18 or 19, so he would be 16 when she was -6. Random weird thing: the name Thom means twin. : ) And Alanna means Little Child. Warning: there is language in this chapter. It _is_ rated teen. ; P

* * *

Serena woke up to darkness surrounding her. Coram had taught her a few things to do if she was kidnapped, so she proceeded to find out where she could be, what could be happening, and what the chances of escape were. She was bumping up and down: probably on a horse. _I guess I'm not escaping anytime soon. If I try to jump off, I'll probably break something, and if there's horses behind me I could get trampled. I think I'm still in the bag that I was in earlier, so they're not bothering to move me around or else it hasn't been that long. This doesn't look so good. I have a minimal chance of escaping alive, so I shouldn't try it, and I've probably been captured by Scanrans._ She tried not to start crying. _Maude says that Serena means calm and I must be calm. And Trebonds are always strong. We don't cry._ She gulped in some air and hiccuped. _I'm all right. Coram says hiccups are signs of good health._ Thus consoled, she set about praying to the Goddess that she help her get through this and go back home. Like any little girl would be, she was shocked when she heard a voice in her head. _**Good day, my daughter. You are getting through this as well as can be expected.**_

_Are you the Goddess?_

_**No. I caught your prayer as it went to her. You see, I'm not that busy, as there aren't many missing children about the place.**_

_What?_

I am Shamira. I protect missing children. Not many people have heard of me. 

_Why not?_

_**Not many people need me. King Roald and his vassals protect their kingdom very well from kidnapping bandits such as the ones that have captured you.**_

_Oh. What's going to happen to me?_

_**I don't see the future. I can protect you and give you strength and other such things, but I have no control over you. Your choices make your destiny.**_

_What do I do if I need you?_

_**You have a special Gift. If you reach inside, you'll find a green fire. You can enter this fire and call my name. In your head normally, but if you have to than feel free to shout.**_

_Thank you._

_**Best of luck to you, my daughter.**_ With that, Serena felt the presence in her head vanish. A moment later, the bumping underneath her slowed and stopped and she was roughly pulled off the horse's back and thrown to the ground. Feeling slightly dazed, she could only lie there has the bag was cut open.

'Hello, pretty little girl. We're nasty raiders from Scanra and we've kidnapped you! How does that make you feel?' Serena stared up at the deformed man above her. He had scars crisscrossing all over his face and a chunk missing out of his nose.

'Terrified,' she replied, and kicked him where no man wishes to be kicked.

'You little bitch!' he shouted in a voice that was about an octave above normal. He raised a hand to hit her when someone caught it from behind. 'Leave her, Gunnar. She is for the leader, not for you to throw about as you please.' A handsome young man, about 14 years old, came into view. 'Hello, little one. I'm Lewis. We, as Gunnar told you, have kidnapped you. And you are going to be held ransom. There is one rule for ransom. If your parents reply to the ransom, they love you. If they don't, they don't love you. It's easy! What do you think?' Serena refused to answer.

'You don't want to talk? You're too strong, I suppose. But we'll break you. You want to know how?' _Yes._ Silence.

'Ah, I see you want it to be kept a secret. That's fine by me. You don't deserve to know. You see, you're scum. All Tortallan nobility is scum. You don't even deserve to lick the dirt off my boots. That's how worthless you are. And you know what? I should just kill you now, but even the scavengers wouldn't want to eat you. How does that make you feel?' _Indifferent._ Silence.

'I see you've decided not to answer me at all. Oh well. Maybe the leader will change your mind. He's off doing important business that doesn't concern scum at all. I wonder what we'll do with you next. Parents never pay the ransom. Mine didn't, up in Scanra. That's why I'm here. You'll probably be killed. Not by the leader, of course. You don't deserve the honor. No, he'll confer it to someone below him. I'll see you later, scum.' He punched her in the stomach and walked away. _Wonder what's wrong with him. He doesn't look Scanran. His hair's black and his eyes are green. Strange. I wonder what's going to happen next. Supposedly, the leader is going to send my family a ransom, they're not going to pay, and I'm going to die._ It took all of her self-control not to scream and try to run. _I wouldn't make it a foot away before someone shot me. So now I must wait._ She made herself as comfortable as possible and settled down to wait.

* * *

It was hours before anything new happened. The sun was low in the sky and night was almost upon them when Serena heard footsteps. A man about the same age as her father appeared above her. 'So, the little girl that we got out of Trebond. What to do with you. You see, I should probably send a ransom, but we don't need _that_ much money. You're pretty much useless. Maybe I should kill you.' Serena knew that her face showed no emotion. 'I know! I'm going to use you as my personal servant. First I'll send your parents a ransom. I suppose Lewis told you the rule?' Silence. 'I'll take that as a yes. Well, I'm off to write the letter and if you're lucky - which is unlikely - you'll be back with your family tomorrow! I'll send someone with some crusts to keep you alive for the next few hours.' He smiled evilly at her and wandered off. Serena finally gulped in some air, trying not to start crying. She was hungry, tired, and terrified that her parents weren't going to pay the ransom and leave her there. _Mama just had a baby. She'll be too tired out from that to pay money to get me back. Actually, she was going to have twins. I remember that from my dream. Maybe it'll get better later._ She tried to stay awake for long enough to eat, but somehow she never made it.

* * *

'Wake up, scum.' Serena felt a sharp pain in her side and opened her eyes. 'Good, you're awake,' Lewis muttered. 'Here's some bread and water. That's all you're going to get, so don't bother crying and begging for more.' _Crying and begging for more? Why would I do that? This is what I got when Maude decided spanking me wasn't enough. I wonder, should I leave the food as protest?_ She considered this possibility for a moment before deciding against it. _That kind of fighting is useless. I heard what they said. They wouldn't care if I died. And I need my strength._ She politely broke the crust in half and offered Lewis a piece. _There's no reason that I shouldn't be nice to him._ He deliberated for a minute before reaching out and taking it. 'They didn't give me breakfast this morning. Serena waited until he was finished before offering the water. 'No, I'm all right. There's a stream over there.' He looked at her for a few seconds before leaning down and whispering, 'If you aren't killed, I'll sneak you some extra food. Be quiet about it though.' She nodded minimally and he walked away quickly before anyone thought it was suspicious. _I have an ally. Lovely. Of course, he could be faking it, but I might as well trust him. What could happen? I'm probably going to die anyway._ Serena smiled. She rather liked this game now.

* * *

I hope everyone likes it. Sorry for not updating for a couple weeks. I'll be going away soon, so I won't be able to update for three weeks. I'll try really really hard to put another up before I leave. I'm going to London! Squee!


	5. Escape

**Escape**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce. I didn't in the first four chapters either. That's about it. 

An answer never came to the ransom, but Serena had never expected one to. Two years later, just after her eighth birthday, she was about to go to sleep when Lewis appeared in her tent. 'I have another escape plan,' he began without preamble. Serena sat up. Lewis had had multiple escape plans over the last few years, but she, being taught a few lessons in tactics by Coram, had been able to see the flaws in every one. Not that she wanted to stay with the bandits, but there was no real choice by now. Lewis had taken the information she had given him and used it to come up with new plans. 'So what's this one?'

'You know X?'

'Yes, but what does he have to do with it?' X was a man who had joined the company a year ago after murdering someone where he lived. He'd claimed to forget his real name and had decided to be called X.

'I've found out when he's a sentry, so I bribe him to let us go and not say anything about it and we leave!'

'How will you bribe him?'

'He'll do anything for a drink, so I'll give him some whiskey.'

'Where will you get the whiskey from?'

'I stole it the last time we robbed a town and hid it.'

'What if someone catches us?'

'Your chamber pot was full and I went to empty it.'

'But I'll be with you.'

'You had to go to the latrine.'

'What about food? It would look strange if we brought that with us.'

'I've hidden some on scouting trips.'

'How do you know where to go?'

'Scouting trips again.'

'What's our story if we get away?'

'You're my sister.'

'We look nothing alike.'

'You're adopted.'

'Our accents are different.'

'I'm mute.'

'Where are our parents?'

'Dead. Bandits.'

'What are our names?'

'Ah, I haven't figured those out yet.'

'John and Lily Miller.'

'Right. I'll be eighteen and you'll be nine.'

'Why do we need to be older than we are?'

'Because I'll legally be an adult and they can't take you. It helps if you're nine rather than eight.'

'All right…' She continued to quiz him on minor details for the next fifteen minutes. 'I don't think it's flawless, but it'll probably work. Or at least I think it will.'

'Finally, I got a plan past the Destroyer of All Conspiracies! Anyway, it's almost time for my watch. Two days, all right?'

'Got it. Night, John.'

'Good night, Lily.' He left and she settled down to sleep, hoping desperately that it would work this time.

Two days later when it was nearly midnight, Serena checked her chamber pot to make sure it was full before silently slipping out of the tent. The bandits had given her a pair of breeches and a shirt instead of her old dress, and they were much easier to walk in.

'You ready?' Lewis whispered. He was dressed in the same dark clothes that he'd been wearing all day.

'No. Will they kill us if we're caught?'

'No, remember? We're going to the latrine. Gimme the chamber pot.' She handed it over with relief. Even empty, it was heavy, but now she had to be careful not to spill it on her clothes too. 'Aah, it smells terrible. Oh, well. Sacrifices must be made.' She walked ahead to make it look like he was watching her, but far enough away so that if he tripped, the contents of the pot wouldn't land on her. X wasn't at his usual post, but, as Lewis had told her, he was on the other side of a large growth of trees, very, very, drunk. Probably asleep. _I hope he gets a headache. One of the really bad ones that makes you want to jump off a cliff to make it stop._ At least, that was what the guards had muttered about when they had been celebrating the night before. When they were a safe distance away, Lewis emptied the chamber pot onto the ground with a sigh. 'Soon we'll reach the first place that I left food at.' Something suddenly occurred to Serena. 'What if it goes bad?'

'I picked things that wouldn't. Don't worry, I learned from past plans,' he grinned, 'Lily.'

'Right then, John. Which way?' He was about to point when he paused. 'Did you hear that?'

'Hear what?'

'Just listen.' She opened her ears and fell silent. Faint footsteps, an occasional curse… 'Move!" Lewis whispered. She dashed ahead, wishing that they had been quieter. The voices got closer. 'Which way did they go?' A squelch. 'Aah, I just stepped in someone's piss!' Serena stepped on a stick without realizing and it snapped under her foot. 'This way!' _What do I do? We can't outrun them. They'll catch us, oh Goddess, what do I do now?_ **_Enter this fire and call my name…_**_ That's it!_ She retreated into herself and looked for this "green fire". There it was! Flickering on the edge of her sight, but not vanishing as she turned toward it. _All right, now how do I enter this fire?_ She mentally stepped towards it and it moved farther away. _Maybe I have to run._ Serena "ran" towards it and it moved back twice as quickly. Despairing, she let her mind-self dive forwards. It came towards her at a terrifying speed, or maybe she was going to it. In any case, she fell into it and was immediately surrounded by green. _SHAMIRA!_ 'Whatever you're doing, you better get it done quickly,' a voice hissed from outside the fire. _It must be Lewis._ 'They're about to see us.' So that hadn't worked. '_SHAMIRA!_' She wasn't sure what else to do, but this must have been the right thing, because fire flowed out of her, not the normal red-orange color, but green flames the same shade as the thing she had on the inside. She might have remembered screams, but she wasn't sure. _Thank you, Shamira._ Darkness swept over her eyes and she hoped that it had worked.

Serena woke up with a severe headache. _What happened?_ **_You requested my help, daughter, but your power is not strong enough yet to do what you aimed to do. So I had to tax you for it._**_ What did you take?_ **_Your right arm is now immobile. My apologies, daughter, but I must do these things. I am not allowed to give without taking back._** Serena froze. _My right arm-can't move. I should look at it._ She opened her eyes and immediately saw Lewis. 'What happened?'

'They're dead. I think. What did you _do_?'

'I don't know. But they're dead?'

'Well, they're not in any state to follow or hurt us, in any case. I'm fairly sure that they're dead. How do you know about Shamira?' She blinked at him. 'You know who she is?'

'Of course I do! My mother was head of a temple dedicated to her and they used to take in lost children. Mother always liked her and she said it was because no other gods took care of people who apparently mattered so little.' _That explains why he sounds educated. With a mother who was head of a temple, he had to be._ 'Do you have a Gift?'

'No! I'm just-' he broke off and stared at her. 'Wait, what?'

'You're just what?'

'I'm good with animals. I don't have a Gift. People think I do because I used to train horses and they always thought I persuaded them with a Gift but I didn't! I just talked to them. What made you think I had a Gift?' _Shamira? Is it safe to trust him? _**_You make your own choices, daughter. I am just a guide. What do you think about it?_**_ I think he's all right. If he'd been in league with the bandits, I'd probably be dead by now. _**_Use your best judgment._** 'I have something. But it's not a Gift, I don't think. People with Gifts don't need to shout things to make it work.'

'How do you know?'

'My old nurse has a Gift and she doesn't shout.'

'Who are you?'

'What do you mean?'

'You're obviously not a commoner, not from the way you talk, and only nobles and very rich merchants can afford nurses for their children. So who are you?' She didn't particularly want to tell him that little piece of information, so she widened her eyes innocently and stared him down. 'Why, Lily Miller, of course! Don't you remember your little sister, John?' He frowned, but didn't inquire further. 'We need to keep moving. Are you all right?'

'Yes, I'm fine.' She attempted to push herself up and remembered what Shamira had said. _How am I going to explain my arm?_ Sure enough, Lewis glanced at it with narrowed eyes. 'What's wrong with your arm?'

'It's a tax. It's not gone, but I can't move it anymore.'

'I see.' His eyes told her that he only understood partially, but he wasn't going to ask any questions. _Good. He's learned that he won't get anything out of it if he does ask._ He handed her a pack and took the other one for himself. 'Let's get moving then. The nearest village is two hours away and you've been sleeping for hours. We won't get there before dark if we don't hurry.' She nodded and they destroyed any remains of their stay in the clearing. _I wonder what Mother's doing right now._

Uh, yeah. Please review and do so quickly! I'll try to post the next chapter quickly. I'm a terrible procrastinator.


	6. Corus

**Corus**

Disclaimer: Not mine, et cetera, et cetera. We've already established that.

Thanks to Orohippus, reviewer number 7! In answer to your question, there is no doubt that Serena is the daughter of Lady Nadine and Lord Alan and she is _not_ a Queenscove. She does have a different Gift though. I actually hadn't thought of that, so thanks for pointing it out. 

Serena woke up the next morning with an ache in her side. _Ugh. I'm never going to attempt to eat strange leaves again._ She and Lewis had run out of food two nights ago and had had to eat strange leaves that Serena thought might be edible. Fortunately, they weren't poisonous, but unfortunately, Serena seemed to be allergic to them. Hence the ache in her side. Lewis was still asleep, so she took his bow and quiver and went off to see if she could find something to eat.

'Lewis. Lewis! Lewis, wake up!' He sat up and scrubbed his eyes. 'What's going on? Did something happen?'

'We're near some village! I was out looking for food, and I was being very careful too, and I saw some smoke. I went towards it for a while and I saw a village! Are we going to get some food?'

'We probably should. I don't think we need to be looking around frantically when we can go into a village. We have our story straight, right?'

'I'm Lily Miller, nine, and you're my big brother, John, eighteen. You're mute and I'm adopted. Our parents were killed by bandits and we've been wandering for days, looking for, for, I don't know. What are we looking for?'

'Somewhere to find food and…Corus! Let's go to Corus!' Before today, they hadn't really had a plan as to where they would be going. Serena had no idea where they were and had been doubtful about going back to Trebond. She was probably presumed dead by now, and, anyway, she was on an adventure and was determined to prove herself worthy of being a Trebond before having to go back. 'Yes, actually, Corus is great! I've always wanted to go there, but Mother and Father said no. They _could_ have, but they didn't want to take me. So let's go to Corus!'

'Are you sure you don't want to go back to your family?'

'Yes. Right now, I'm not really worthy of being a Trebond. I have to prove that I can take care of myself before anything else can happen. Also, I like staying with you, Lewis! You can't go asking for food for free, and I can, because I'm little and people will take pity on me. If you asked, you'd have to work first. I'll go into the village and try to find someone sympathetic and you can wait out here. I'll be out by sunset, hopefully before.' It was currently just after sunrise. 'Bye, Lewis.'

'I'll guard this site. Try to bring back something good.' Serena hid a knife down the front of her shirt and headed off into the woods. At her current pace, she reached the outskirts in fifteen minutes and saw a woman weeding a garden. Serena stood by the fence and called out, 'Mistress!' The woman looked up. 'Yes, dear?'

'Can you spare any food? Me and my brother have been wandering for days and we need to eat.'

'Where's yer brother?'

'He's resting in the woods. He just recovered from a fever. We ate a plant that had red leaves because we were so hungry and he got sick from it.'

'Why don't ye come in, dear, an' I'll try t' find something fer ye.'

'Thank you, Mistress.' Serena followed the woman into her house and looked around. This was the first time she had been in a real house, not just the Trebond castle. The room they were in had three windows, all of which had the curtains hanging beside them, letting the sunlight stream in. There was a fireplace in the opposite wall and a closed door to their right. The room itself contained a long table with a sturdy bench on either side of it and some shelves on the walls. The woman went to one of these and produced two loaves of bread, a few pieces of fruit, and some dried meat. 'This is all I can spare right now, honey, with th' family that I have.' She gestured at the table. 'I'm sorry.' Serena didn't even have to force a gleeful expression on her face. 'Thank you so much, Mistress. John will be so happy that we can eat tonight!'

'Just one thing, dear. Ye have some kind o' gift. Don't try lyin' t' me: I got th' Sight. I don't want t' know yer name or yer brother's. I just want t' know, are ye a Queenscove? 'Cause th' fire ye got inside o' ye is green, and everyone knows only th' Queenscove 'uns 'ave got green Gifts.'

'No, Mistress. I'm Trebond.'

'I didn't think ye were Queenscove, not really. Well, be careful out there. There's many people that'll try t' kidnap ye 'cause o' yer powers, but ye got to make sure they don' get ye. Where ye headed, anyway?'

'Corus, Mistress. How do you get there?'

'Ye've got t' go pretty much straight south from 'ere an' ye'll get there in, mebbe, two weeks walkin'. Ye'll probably be able t' find work there, an' I wish ye luck.'

'Thank you, Mistress.'

'Goddess guide you, dear.' Serena went back to Lewis with much to think about.

Two weeks later, they were standing on the summit of a hill, staring at the vista before them. 'So, this is Corus,' Lewis murmured.

'Yes. What do you think?'

'I think…I don't know. I think it's big. A bit too big for me. I like the country more than towns even. What about you?'

'I like it! I've never been anywhere this big before! I can't wait to get in!'

'You're certainly excited. Do I still have to be mute?'

'I don't think so, not in Corus. It's so big that the bandits will _never_ find us here. I don't think you have to be my brother either, but will you anyway?' She didn't want him to leave, not when she knew so little about this place. The excitement and adrenaline of the first sight of Tortall's capital had worn off a bit, making her nervous about this new environment.

'Are you joking? You're an army in yourself. I need your help in a strange city.' Serena almost giggled, she was so relieved. 'Thanks, Lewis. I guess we should go in then.' Her stomach felt as if a herd of cows was stomping around in it, not just some meager butterflies. They started down the hillside.

'Ye I can accept. I'm not so sure 'bout yer sister though.' The innkeeper gazed at her. 'Th' cook doesn' need 'elpers an' people like pretty waitresses, not little girls. Yer brother's useful fer heavy lifting, but ye? I don' 'ave any uses fer ye. Tell ye what. Ye kin stay wi' yer brother fer th' next week, but if ye don' 'ave a job by then, I'm afraid I'll 'ave t' kick ye out. I don' want t', obviously, ye bein' such a sweet little thing, but still. I can't spare th' room 'r th' food on someone who's not paying.'

'Yes, sir. I'll go out today and look for a job.'

'Right.' He turned his attention back to Lewis. 'Ye, on th' other 'and, need t' start workin' immediately. Come wi' me.' He walked quickly back into the house and Lewis followed with a last reassuring look at Serena. _Now what?_ A woman passing by stopped and smiled at her. 'Is somethin' wrong?'

'I need a job and I don't know where to go.

'Well, I 'ave a sister in th' palace who's lookin' fer someone t' 'elp out around th' kitchen. Would ye be interested?'

'Yes, Mistress. May I have directions?'

'Oh, no. I would never let ye go up there on yer own. I'll take ye meself.'

'Thank you.' She trotted along behind the woman, delighted with her luck. _The gods must be helping me. How else would I have been able to get a job that quickly?_ Not wanting to question divine assistance, she sent a prayer of thanks out and thought no more about the matter.

'I found this little girl down in th' city. She's lookin' fer a job. Yer still wantin' someone, right?' 

'Yes. Me name's Rose, girl, an' me sister's Daisy. Jus' b'cause our name's're sweet, doesn' mean that we are. If ye do what I say, nothin'll go wrong, but if not…'

'Oh, stop tryin' t' scare th' poor thing, Rose. She might think yer serious. Don' worry, dear, Rose is all right. She scares all th' new girls so that they don' do nothin' wrong, but she's really t' sweet fer her own good. Now, I own a clothin' store on Weavers Lane, so if ye need help, I kin give directions an' a bit o' clothin' sometimes. Now, Rose, ye better dress her up nicely, or I'll be 'aving words wi' you.'

'Whatever ye say, Daisy. Don' worry, I'll take good care o' her. Thank ye fer findin' her in th' first place. We're rather short o' people now that Mary's gone.'

'Oh, it's nothin'. See ye later, dear, Rose.'

'Good afternoon.' Daisy left and Rose turned to Serena. 'So what's yer name?'

'Serena.'

'How old are ye?'

'Eight. Don't worry, I work hard. I really need a job, so please can I have one?'

'I kin see that yer not just some dirty little one tha' Daisy felt sorry fer. She can't resist pitiful eyes. They really get her, ev'ry time. Right, yer t' go wi' Rhiamon, jus' as soon as I kin find her.' As if summoned, a teenage girl appeared at Rose's elbow. 'Did ye need me, Mistress Rose?'

'Take th' girl here, Serena, t' th' tailor's. We need t' get ye a palace uniform.'

'Yes, Mistress. C'mon.' Rhiamon hurried off and Serena had to jog to keep up with her. 'So yer name's Serena?'

'Yes. How old are you?'

'Seventeen. And yerself?'

'I'm eight. What do you do here?'

'I mostly run fer Mistress Rose. Yer prob'ly goin' t' do that too. Mary jus' left an' we're short.'

'Oh. What's running?' Rhiamon stared at her. 'How don' ye know what runnin' is?'

'I don't know.' _I don't want her to find out about me or I won't be allowed to stray away from Trebond for the rest of my life._ 'Well, it's takin' messages t' different people 'round th' castle. Here we are.' They'd stopped in front of a nondescript brown door set slightly back in the wall. Rhiamon opened it and led the way in. An annoyed-looking man greeted them impatiently. 'Yes, yes, what do you want?'

'This girl here needs a uniform fer runnin' fer Mistress Rose in th' kitchen.'

'Oh, hurry up then. Joseph!' A boy about two years older than Serena ran in. 'Yessir?'

'Go get my measuring string and a slate.'

'Yessir.' He jogged back out again and came back seconds later with the necessary items. The tailor took measurements quickly and efficiently and sent Serena and Rhiamon back out the door within five minutes with two full outfits that were slightly large and the order to keep them in functioning condition. 'Master Tailor's very fast an' he really doesn' like me very much, but he gets things done so quick that no one wants him t' go anywhere. What'd ye think of 'im?'

'Er, he was all right, I guess.'

'Polite little thing, aren't ye? Ye definitely weren't poor b'fore ye got 'ere. An' no, I don' want t' know where yer from. I don' care an' it's prob'ly not my business. Anyway, is there anythin' ye'd like t' know?'

'Can you tell me about you? You seem interesting.' Rhiamon giggled. 'Interestin'? That's a strange way t' put it, but ye act like a strange little girl. I'm seventeen, which I told ye. I like runnin' an' I don' like most o' th' things a girl around my years likes.'

'What do you mean?'

'Most girls're interested in pretty things an' getting' married an' all that. Well, Mistress Rose brought me up an' she told me that a girl doesn' need marriage t' 'ave 'appiness, an' I'm too young t' be gettin' attached anyway. Mistress Rose took me when I was seven, 'cause m' mother died havin' my brother. Th' boy who 'elps Master Tailor? That's m' brother, Joseph. M' father left after 'e got m' mother wi' Joseph an' I 'ope I ne'er meet 'im, th' bastard.'

'Oh. I don't know about my parents. I think my father's still alive, but my mother might not be. I got kidnapped by bandits two years ago and then I made friends with Lewis and we escaped about a month ago.' Rhiamon stared. 'Yer th' interestin' one, not me! Nothin' like that 'as ever 'appened t' me 'r anyone I know.' Serena blinked a few times. No one had ever called her _interesting_. She hadn't had any friends and had never been inside a real house, so she couldn't have met anyone who could talk to her like that. 'I should prob'ly show ye where yer stayin'.' Rhiamon interrupted her train of thought to inform her. 'Ye'll be wi' me, an' I'll find ye a bed, 'r at least a bedroll t' put on th' floor by tonight. Mistress Rose'll be wonderin' where we are, so I'll take ye straight back after ye see th' room.'

'All right. Thank you, Rhiamon.' Rhiamon looked genuinely confused. 'Why're ye thankin' me? I didn' do nothin'.'

'You're letting me stay with you and you're showing me where everything is and you don't even know me yet.'

'What would I do? Hate ye b'cause yer new?'

'I don't know. Forget it. It doesn't matter.' They moved on to other things that Rhiamon said Serena needed to know before working at the castle.

The next day, Rhiamon shook Serena awake in semi-darkness. True to her word, she'd found Serena a comfortable bed that could be folded and placed in a corner of the room. 'C'mon. We need t' go t' th' kitchens early ev'ry day.' Serena rubbed her eyes and sat up. 'What time is it?'

'Th' fourth bell jus' rang. D'ye think yer ready t' start workin' t'day?'

'Of course! Why wouldn't I be?'

'I dunno. Jus' thought I'd check. Get yer clothes on quick an' I'll brush yer hair. Ye should wash yer face an' yer mouth, so's ye don' smell terrible when we go t' run.' Serena followed her instructions, not awake enough to protest even if she wanted to. In five minutes, they were out the door and running through the halls toward the kitchen. As soon as they got there, Rose stopped them. 'Ye aren' goin' anywhere till ye get some food in ye. Eat, but do it fast. I need ye t' go t' th' market out in th' city t'day.' Rhiamon nodded and bolted down the three sausage rolls Rose handed her. Serena stuffed one in her mouth and dropped the other two down her shirt for later. At least now they'd warm her stomach against the early morning cold. 'Right, so here's a list o' things I need. Rhiamon, ye know where t' go. Serena, jus' follow her an' don' stray. There're sick people in th' city, but Rhiamon's able t' take care o' herself. Rhiamon, be sure t' teach her some things t' protect herself t'day, all right?'

'Yes, ma'am. See ye later.' Instead of running, as Serena had expected, Rhiamon slowed down to a quick walk. Seeing the questioning look on the little girl's face, Rhiamon explained, 'We don' really run ev'ry place we go. That takes too much energy. Ye got t' take it easy sometimes.'

'Oh.' They passed through random passages that Serena didn't realize were there until she walked into them, jogged down stairs, and soon exited the palace and made their way into the city of Corus.

Well, chapter whatever I'm on now is finished. What a delight. Hopefully more to come soon, but now that school has started I may not be able to update quickly. Not that I did in the first place…Thanks for reading, please review, etc., etc. 


	7. Snapshots

**Snapshots**

Disclaimer: Why do I still write these? Anyway, I own the usual, Tamora Pierce owns the other usual. What a shock. This chapter might be a bit short, but there are a lot of little things I want to clear up, but not write a chapter about. So I could also call it an interlude, couldn't I.

* * *

Serena hopped over the fence that kept the wild horses away from people and ran towards her new friend Midnight. She'd been sneaking into the corral at night for a year and a half now and talking to the horses, trying to assist the people who tamed the horses without the men knowing. Midnight had attracted her for some reason, but she wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe it was because she could tell the mare things that she knew wouldn't be passed on, but she desperately needed to get out. Maybe it was because she loved beautiful horses and Midnight was stunning. She was so black that even the sun didn't make her look brown, and she didn't slightest hint of other color to her. 'Hey, Midnight, you beauty. I brought you some sugar. You want it?' Midnight neighed softly and took the offering. 'Guess what, Midnight? Tomorrow I'm turning ten. What do you think? Is ten a good age?' Midnight pushed Serena gently with her nose. 'Midnight? What do you think I should do? I've been away from Trebond for four years and I'm not sure if I want to go back. I mean, I love Mother and Father, but I love everyone here too. Maude said that Mother was going to have twins, but I didn't get to see them. One boy and one girl. I really wanted the girl to be good at stuff that wasn't womanly duties, like me. She's about four now, I think. I wonder how Mother and Father are doing. What about you, Midnight? I don't know if you remember your family, and I know you can't talk to me, but it feels good, like this.' She paused and let out a breath. 'You know what I really want to do, Midnight?' She gazed at the horse. 'I want to see if you'll let me ride you. I know how to ride bareback, but I'm scared that I'll fall or something.' She stared into Midnight's eyes. _Does Midnight love me like I love her? What would happen if I tried to ride her?_ She steeled herself and moved to Midnight's left side. This was going to work. It had better work, or else she was not sure what she would do at night. 'Right, Midnight. I'm doing it.' Serena guided Midnight to the fence and clambered up it, stopping at the top. 'I'm ready.' She swung herself onto Midnight's back. 'Midnight? Is this all right? Throw me off if you don't like it.' After waiting for a few seconds, she ascertained that she had not left the horse's back. Serena cautiously touched Midnight's sides with her heels and wrapped her arms around the neck in front of her as the mare started to walk, then trot. This was all happening so quickly! Before she really realized what was happening, Serena discovered herself to be riding a galloping horse. Bareback. But not falling off. _Goddess, I never knew riding a horse could make me feel so happy!_ She whooped, uncaring if anyone could hear her, could find out her secret. They would never catch Midnight. Speaking of Midnight, she was galloping straight on at the fence. _What's she going to do?_ Serena leaned down further, hoping that she wasn't about to fall off. She felt muscles tightening under her and then they were in the air, soaring over the fence, landing on the other side, continuing to run. _Why hasn't she done this before? __**Because, my daughter, you were not here. I feel it fit to provide for you, and this is my way.**_ She had no idea who the voice belonged to, but the strength of it made tears stream from her eyes. She was not supposed to hear voices so perfect, nor was any other human. A moment later, the presence was gone again. 'Who was that, Midnight?' Serena shouted, not aware that she was doing so. Abruptly, Midnight turned and Serena had to cling on and hope she didn't fall. Again. They were racing towards the fence again and she wasn't nervous this time as they cleared it. The delight and joy she had felt vanished suddenly as she saw a man-shaped shadow at the fence. _Someone saw._ Midnight was slowing down again and they ended up at the fence in front of the man. Serena gulped, recognizing the stern face of the stable master. He took care of his horses like they were babies, while somehow not coddling them. 'D'ye need help gettin' down?' he asked her in a perfectly calm voice. _Well, he doesn't sound mad._ She shook her head and slid off onto the fence and from there climbed to the ground. 'I saw ye ridin' th' horse,' he informed her quietly. 'Am I in trouble, sir?'

'No, yer not.'

'What?' She was in shock for a few seconds.

'I saw th' way ye handled th' horse. I've been watchin' ye for th' past couple weeks. Would ye like t' be my assistant in training th' wild horses?' She stared at him.

'You're not serious.' He chuckled. 'I am, youngster. What d'ye think?'

'Yes. I accept.'

* * *

'Guess what, Serena!' Three years had passed since Serena had been admitted to the stables. Rhiamon was in front of her, looking like she'd bounce up and down like a little girl if it wouldn't be undignified. 'What?'

'Ye know th' man I've been seein' for th' past couple years?'

'Sam?'

'Yes, him. He asked me t' marry him yesterday!' Serena stared at Rhiamon in total shock. 'Really?'

'D'ye think I'd tell ye he did if he hadn't?'

'No.' The full impact of the news hit her. 'Congratulations! Did you say yes?'

''Course I said yes! We're getting' married this summer.'

'Can I see the ring?' Rhiamon held out her hand. 'It's beautiful! It must have taken him months to save up enough for it!'

* * *

'I'm so excited, Serena! Even though yer a bit on th' young side, d'ye think ye could be the bride's woman?' Twice in about five minutes Serena was stunned speechless. 'Are you sure?'

'Joseph's th' only other person in me family I got left. An' he certainly can't act th' part of a woman. Yer like a sister, Serena.'

'Um, all right. Why not?'

'Thanks so much!' Rhiamon pulled her into a tight hug that knocked the air out of Serena.

Serena was speechless. The horse in front of her was magnificent and she adored whoever owned her. Her body was the color of sand and her mane and tail were like clouds on a summer day, the kind that are pure and fluffy and you just want to lie down in them. The mare was obviously well cared for and loved, something any idiot could see. 'What's her name?'

'Moonlight. She belongs t' a page, Alan o' Trebond.' Serena turned and stared at Joseph. 'Who?'

'Alan o' Trebond. He's twelve, I think. Why?'

'He, uh, he takes care of his horse well.'

'That he does.' They gazed at the horse again, not speaking, but Serena didn't really see anything. _Alan of Trebond. So the twins came out all right. I wonder what happened to the other one. Maude said that one would be a boy and one would be a girl. Poor girl. She must have gone to study at the convent._ She refused to consider the other possibility: the girl hadn't survived the early years. _I have to get a look at this Alan of Trebond. I want to see my brother._ She was eighteen now, and she hadn't seen her family for years, but she had decided that as soon 

as she had saved up the money, she would go see them, meet her brother and sister, and see her parents and Maude again after all these years. _If my brother is here as a page, that means Coram must be here too. I have to be extra careful then, or he'll try to send me back._ Joseph watched her think silently and wondered if she was going to explain what she was thinking. Several minutes went by and he decided that she was not.

'I should go.' Serena looked up from her intense scrutiny of the horse.

'Right. I'll see you later." He, unlike her, looked as if he was about to say something else. His mouth opened, and then closed. "Never mind.'

'What?'

'Nothing.'

'I want to know now! What were you going to say?'

'Nothing!'

'Tell me!'

'No!' Joseph looked uncomfortable. 'I need t'go.' He spun around, and half-ran out of the stables. _That was odd._ Serena went back to staring at the horse, but she was not thinking about Moonlight anymore.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun. I know you're all wondering what she is thinking about. I also know that you are not going to know until I see fit. Sorry for taking so long to update. School just ended, and I had NO TIME during the year. Sorry, sorry, sorry, please, please, please, review and forgive me. I'll try to finish the story over the summer.

* * *


	8. Encounter

**Encounter**

Thanks to jasperforever27, for my latest (15th?) review! I love reviews. Any feedback, positive or negative, is awesome. I'm serious about the negative part. It helps. But only if it's constructive. So if you say "I don't like your story because it's terrible! Blah!" I'll ignore you. But thanks, and sorry about taking forever between updates. What with school starting, it's been hard.

*

Serena stretched and yawned. She had been so exhausted the night before that she had collapsed in one of the empty stalls in the stables, which had turned out to be a mistake. Her whole body hurt, and various muscles were stiff because she had not relaxed at all for the whole day yesterday. _Ugh. I need breakfast. And a bath._ It was still relatively early, too early for her to start her duties, so she staggered out into the yard. _Gah. I hate..._ She wasn't quite sure what it was that she hated, but she definitely hated it. A lot. Fortunately, the corridors of the palace were fairly empty at the moment, so as she bounced off walls and tripped a few times, no one was around to scold her for drunkenness, because that was most certainly what it looked like. As she wandered in the general direction of the kitchen, Serena realized what day it was. _I'm 19! And I never even noticed. So that means Alan is...12? 13? Somewhere around there, anyway._ She stumbled into the least-used, oldest kitchen and observed that it was still dark. _Good._  
Serena was making herself a ham sandwich and refilling her water bottle when she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchens. _Damn. Probably a guard, up to get a snack. What time is it anyway? Ergh. Sometime before dawn._ She grabbed the sandwich and hid behind one of the enormous ovens to wait out the intruder.  
Whoever it was had a light tread. Most of the guards walked heavily, especially the night watch. _Maybe not a guard._ Serena carefully stood up and peeked over the edge of the stove. The person was rather short, with coppery-red hair exactly the same shade as Serena's. He or she was facing the other way, but Serena decided it was probably one of the pages. _Pages? And the hair...Goddess! It can't be!_ She almost gasped, but caught herself just in time. _It can't possibly be Alan!_ A more reasonable (and awake) part of her mind disagreed. _Why can't it be him? He's a page, he's staying in the castle, why wouldn't he come to the kitchens for a quick snack?_ She slid farther down behind the oven. _So maybe it is Alan. That means I've got to make sure he doesn't see me. He probably won't come over here. _She took a deep breath and let it out gently. _Well, if he does come over here, I have a hood, and he probably doesn't even know I exist, so he wouldn't suspect anything if he saw my eyes. At least it's not Coram. Coram would murder me if he knew I was here. And then he'd send me home in a box. Or to a convent somewhere far away. I _can't_ let Coram know I'm here._ Now that that was taken care of, she carefully slid the hood up over her head, just in case, and bit into her sandwich.  
Serena had just swallowed when her ears perked up again, this time at the sound of heavy, stomping footsteps. _Oh, no. Goddess, no. Just my luck, isn't it? It's going to be Coram. I can tell._ The footsteps entered the kitchen and stopped. "Alanna! Ah, sorry, Alan. My mistake. Won't happen in public." _Alanna? This isn't right. There's a page named Alan, and girls aren't even allowed to be pages! What's going on? And _why_ won't they just leave?_  
"It's fine. I know you won't. Are you finished your shift?" The voice was high, but Serena's irrational mind explained that away as a teenage boy whose voice hadn't cracked yet. _It's Alan. Alan Alan Alan Alan not Alanna._  
"Aye. Need a bit o' food afore I head t' bed."  
"Me too. Want a sandwich? Someone was in here before me and didn't put the bread away." Serena swore in her head. She needed to be more careful.  
"Ah, sounds good. I will." There were no voices for a minute or two while Alan (Alanna?) made the sandwich, and Coram bit into it with a sigh. "So what brings you down here?"  
"I finished practicing with your sword. It's back in the room, under the bed." Serena smiled ever so slightly , proud of her younger brother (sister?). _He may be short, but if he's using Coram's sword to practice, he's a trooper. Good. Won't have the Trebonds made fun of in the castle._  
"Good, good. D'ye need me t' get, er, any _stuff_ from th' market?" The last part of this sentence was barely whispered. "_Girl_ stuff?" Serena choked silently on a piece of ham. _She? It must be Alanna then, and it sounds like she's pretending to be a boy. But why?_ Even as confusion prevailed in Serena's mind, there was a burst of pride too. Her sister was no weak little air brained wallflower who allowed herself to be sent to the convent to be a Lady. She was studying to be a knight! The impact of this struck her suddenly. _My sister, the first lady knight in centuries!_ _I must say, that's pretty impressive._ She leaned back against the oven and smiled. _I wonder what happened to the boy? Maybe that'll come up next._ She listened harder now, tucking her sandwich away to finish later.  
"No, I'm fine. Has anything from Thom come since I last checked." Serena heard a note of hope in her sister's voice.  
"No, sorry, lass. Th' boy's prob'ly got too much t' do, out learnin' magic an' such." Alanna sighed. "Oh, well. I s'pose he'll write soon..." Her voice trailed off, and Serena had to try even harder to suppress her heavy breathing in the silence that followed. _So Alanna is here, learning to be a knight and pretending to be a girl. Good. And maybe Thom is her twin! And he's studying magic...he must be in the City of the Gods! Even better. The Trebonds are no inconsequential little house in the north anymore- at least they won't be once Alanna reveals her sex. Which I'm sure she will. Probably when she's done her training. I wish I could show myself, but..._ She knew from just that brief conversation between Alanna and Coram that she'd heard that Coram knew everything about Alanna, and she probably couldn't hide anything from him. _Coram was always the good manservant. It doesn't really shock me that he agreed to do this with Alanna. He always talked about making a warrior out of me, but-_ here she smiled slightly- _he never really went through with it. Father was too much against it then. So what happened that he didn't notice his children going to the wrong places? He would have figured it out had I done it. He's too sharp to miss that kind of thing, so what happened? It would be too much to expect more information now, so I need to get out of here soon._ As if the gods had heard her thoughts, the dawn bell rang.  
"You'd best get yerself back t' yer room now, Ala- Alan. Don' want t' be too tired t' work today." Coram stood and stretched. "Come on." Serena heard the bench shift as Alanna got up. "Are you going to bed?"  
"Yes, but just fer an hour or so. I've got t' go into the city today."  
"Right." They left the kitchen, but Serena waited for a few minutes before getting up and going back to her room to change and get ready for the day's work.

*

Serena was doing odd jobs in the stables in the early afternoon when she heard someone walk in. Fortunately, she was cleaning a stall at the far end, and caught a glimpse of Alanna before her sister saw her. _Damn!_ She pulled up her hood and turned the other way, her mind spinning wildly as she tried to figure out what to do next. She could only stay here for so long before she was seen, and that could have disastrous consequences. _I'd really rather not risk it, but if she doesn't leave soon..._ She knelt perfectly still and listened as Alanna spoke quietly to her horse. _Please just leave, leave leave leave leave leave! I'm not here. Not at all. Don't move. Not an inch. Please, Goddess, don't let Joseph come down here. He knows I'm working now, please be busy or this will all fall apart!_ Finally, after several long minutes, Alanna led her horse out. Two minutes later, Serena found out why she had come in to get Moonlight so soon after lunch. A troop of pages came stomping in, getting their horses ready. Serena carefully angled herself so no one could see her face and kept sweeping. _I really need to dye my hair. I just hope she doesn't have green eyes, or it'll be harder to disguise who I am._ She resolved to go down to the city to dye her hair tomorrow- no, today. After dinner. _I s'pose it wouldn't be good to call on Shamira. This isn't __**really**__ an emergency. Just a scare. I guess you could call it a shock back to reality. I have a headache._ She grinned quietly as she thought of a conversation she'd had with Joseph the other day.

*

_"Dammit, my head hurts." He looked over at her, smiled, and turned back to his book. They were in one of the castle's libraries: King Roald had no issue with servants wishing to read; actually, he encouraged it. Serena was not as firmly dedicated to her monarch as some of the other servants were, but she still liked Roald in a distant way.  
"Stop thinking so much." She glared. The corners of his mouth didn't even twitch, but his brown eyes lit up.  
"If I don't think, I won't learn, and I have to learn."  
"You __**have**__ to learn, do you, miss Serena? And why do you have to learn?" They had had this discussion before. Joseph knew that Serena loved knowledge, and how it felt to know things that other people didn't, but also to know things that other people did and to converse about them. He liked to tease her about it. His two aspirations in life were to become a tailor, and to take care of his older sister Rhiamon (the fact that she was married did not deter him). He could see that Serena wanted to go somewhere, but not why. In his mind, they were perfectly fine here. Her ambitions for something more made no sense to him. Joseph had decided long before, around when he first befriended Serena, that sometimes there were things about her that he did not understand, and he never would. He had informed her of this a few years ago, when she was fourteen and he was sixteen, and he had pointed out how different her manner of speech was from everyone else's. It sounded almost noble, but that couldn't be true, could it? He asked, and she coughed and avoided the question. Joseph had figured out then that she did not want to be questioned about her past, and he never did again._

*

The boys laughed and joked nearby, the closest two stalls away, and Serena longed to get up and stretch her aching knees and get some fresh air, but to keep her identity secret she didn't dare make any sudden moves. Her head was pounding more now, but at last the boys left her alone, and she was able to stagger outside, gasping for breath, and realize that she needed to sort some things out. She was leaning against the wall to catch her breath when the stablemaster saw her. "Girl. Is everythin' aright in there? None o' th' boys gettin' ideas in their heads about yeh?"  
"No, sir. I'm fine."  
"Hm. Almost done yer job?"  
"No, sir."  
"Get back t' work then." He peered at her for another second to make sure that she was all right, then moved away to take care of some other problem, satisfied with her condition. _Oh, Goddess. I really need to dye my hair._

*

Yes, that ending may have been an odd one, but I've never been very good at endings. I hope you all like it! Sorry it took so long. I'll try harder next time.  
_~Sir Kel_


	9. Loss

**Loss**

So, I finally got up Chapter This! I've forgotten what chapter this _is_ by now, but it exists! On the Internet! For everyone to read! I've got a few more chapters to go, I think. HAHA POOR FOOLS YOU'RE NOT FREE OF MY SCOURGE OF PROCRASTINATION YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!

*

A few eyebrows were raised at Serena's new hair style, but no one asked why. She got a few compliments about the night-black color, and several complaints that her old hair looked better, more vibrant. The only one who expressed disapproval was Joseph, but, as he said nothing and kept his opinion to a raised eyebrow and a slight frown, Serena ignored him. Her two encounters with Alanna had made her not quite paranoid, but rather more edgy and cautious. She avoided the stables where the pages kept their horses until the stable master took her aside one morning.

"Serena, ye aright? I've not seen ye 'round th' pages' stables lately. Have th' boys bin goin' after ye? I kin have a word wi' milord about it. There's th' hair too. Somethin' botherin' ye?" Since her arrival several years ago, the stable master had become almost a father to her, or maybe more of a grandfather, and he took a personal interest in her welfare.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I just, ah, haven't been around there for a while. Do you want me to go there?"

"No, it's aright if ye don't. Jus' checkin' that everythin's goin' well fer ye. Off t' work then, go on!" He patted her shoulder and briskly walked away. Serena chewed thoughtfully on her lip as she watched him go. _Perhaps I'm being a bit too obvious_. She looked up at the sun. _Huh. I guess it's early enough to go by without her being there._ Serena carefully opened the door and eased herself in, then closed it softly behind her. Early morning light gave the room a nice, warm glow, and several horses snorted as she passed. No pages had been assigned duty here lately, so there were floors that needed cleaning, hay that had to be moved, and various other chores that would last her a few hours.

An hour had passed when Serena suddenly began to feel a slight itching just under her breastbone. She scratched it vaguely, but it seemed to be one of those irritable inside ones that will not leave, no matter how hard she scratched. A moment later, her senses sharpened abruptly, and she thought she could hear footsteps. She peered around the wall towards the door, but no one was there. a horse snorted quietly, but her sharpened senses slammed the sound into her mind so loudly she rocked back on her heels and almost fell over. She rose slowly and looked around the stables, but she was certain the footsteps had been human, and she remained the only one in there. She heard a faint rustling at the door and had begun to walk towards it to see who was there when it slammed open. On the other side, looking slightly bashful and embarrassed, stood Alanna.

"I'm sorry, really. I didn't know it would do that." Serena shrugged and turned to go back to her cleaning. _She looks like me! Like I used to! Well, the same general features anyway._ Alanna had done a good job of disguising herself, but at the age of 12 that couldn't be too difficult. When she reached puberty...now _that_ would be a problem. _I hope she doesn't get all sick and cranky like I do. That would cause quite a few issues, as if everything else isn't bad enough._

It took Serena several minutes to realize that she was sitting motionless on the floor with a rag in her hand and a silly grin on her face. _I wish I could help her, just a bit, but I can't! If Coram finds me hiding out here working as a servant for so many years, he'll beat me almost to death and then send me home to let Mother and Father finish the job! Ugh, I wish this wasn't so complicated..._ To take her mind away from this pointless train of thought, Serena took out her frustration on her chores until, two hours later, the place almost shone. Alanna had long since left, after feeding and talking to Moonlight, and Serena found herself craving breakfast. _I'll think of a way to help her,_ Serena promised as she left for the kitchens. _I'm sure I can find one._

*

Serena leaned against the wall and slurped some more water out of her mug, drawing an annoyed glance from Joseph, who was trying to figure out a complicated math problem on a spare piece of parchment. Three months ago, he had decided to start going to school, but had not explained his reasons to anyone. Serena supposed it had something to do with the tailor's declining health, and the fact that he had written a letter to his son, an out-of-work tailor in Maren. She suspected that he wanted his son to take over his position, and he had dropped quite a few hints to Joseph on the subject. "D'ye mind drinkin' a _little_ more quietly? Maybe yer a genius and kin work this out in any whatever's goin' on, but I need a bit o' peace."

"Sorry." She longed to point out his obvious mistake, obvious to her at least, but she knew he would get angry and tell her to leave, arguing that he was twenty-one and could find his mistakes for himself. "Do you need anything from the city? I'm going in tomorrow afternoon to get some things." He shook his head vaguely.

"Say hi t' Rhiamon," he mumbled, and batted his hand at her. "Go t' bed. Watchin' me study is boring."

"Yes it is. Night." Serena shoved herself off the wall with an effort and trudged off to her room. Today was two days after her run-in with Alanna in the stable, and she had had an idea since then, the reason why she was going into the city. It had come to her after she had asked around a bit about her sister-no, about Alan-, and she had been told that he fought all the time, and that a few months ago he had gone into the city at night and gotten in trouble with Lord Gareth, but had refused to explain why. Serena put her sister's age together with reasons why she might go into the city in the middle of the night, and inspiration had struck. Now she just had to put her plan into action.

*

Serena slipped into yet another doorway as yet another maid passed and reflected that perhaps this was not the best way to help Alanna. She had eaten, bathed, and changed into her cleanest clothes, and was now carrying a medium-sized, dark brown bag full of certain feminine supplies and a few other things to her younger sister's rooms. If asked, she would say that she was doing a favor for someone by delivering this, but she had no excuse prepared in the event of someone asking to see the bag's contents. Why_ did I think this was a good idea? What on this lovely, gods-blessed earth could have persuaded me to do this?_ Sending vague, silent prayers to whatever god might be listening, she turned the corner into the pages' wing.

The heightened senses had disappeared earlier, but they returned as she neared Alanna's room. She could hear every sound in a rather large radius, down to the tiny patters of mice and assorted bugs in the walls, and she could see even in the dim half-light provided by the torches. Fortunately, Alanna's room was not locked, so Serena was able to go inside without making use of the picks she had brought.

As she expected, Alanna's room was neat and well-organized. Not a hint of her secret showed in any part of the room, so Serena had to debate with herself for a bit about where to put everything. Finally, she decided to toss it carelessly onto the bed and hope Alanna thought that Coram had bought it and tried to stop touching it as soon as possible.

*

Serena continued to work in the stables in the early morning, and she and Alanna soon got used to the sight of each other. Serena barely ever looked at her, and Alanna never said a word, so it worked out well. Serena never heard anything about the secret gift, and of course Alanna wouldn't suspect the stable worker to have given her such a present. Two years passed without incident, and then the squires went away to the City of the Gods. Through the network of palace workers, Serena heard that "young Alan" had gone with them, on a request from the prince. Only a few months after they came back, she heard very different news.

"Well, Serena, ye'll have one less horse t' check on th' next few weeks," the stable master informed her one afternoon.

"Hm? Why?"

"Young Alan's goin' up t' Trebond fer his father's funeral. See ye 'round." Serena stood rigid as a stone and tried not to allow the shock to show too clearly. _Daddy? But, that's not, what?_ She grabbed the wall in an effort to stay standing. _I have to go. I _can't_ miss his funeral. Maybe I'll tell Mother then. Then she'll know, and she'll probably be happy to see me again. But, Daddy..._ Serena managed to make it to her room before she collapsed.

*

An hour or so later, after she had lain there and mourned for her father for a while, Serena sat up to make plans. She needed an excuse to leave, first, and a death in the family wouldn't work. Supposedly Lewis was her only family, and he had stopped visiting three years ago without a goodbye nor an explanation. She also needed mourning clothes, and a veil to disguise her identity, just in case. And a reason that would prevent anyone else from coming. _Aaah, this is so complicated! How am I going to get there? I don't own a horse!_ Several minutes of agonized panic ensued, but then she remembered. _I've been working in the stables for nine years or so now, and the stable master has been taking care of my money for me. I just need an excuse to get it..._ A knock at the door roused Serena from her plotting.

"Who is it?" Rhiamon opened the door and let herself in.

"Hullo, Serena. I've a favor t' ask o' ye." Serena smiled.

"You know I'd do anything. What is it?" Rhiamon smiled back and closed the door behind her, accepting Serena's invitation to sit.

"Well, did ye hear about Lord Alan Trebond dyin'?" Rhiamon did not wait for an answer, and luckily did not pay attention to Serena's face. "Y'see, me mother used t' work for th' Trebond family, years ago, afore she moved t' Corus. I never bin there, but after I heard 'bout Lord Alan, I wanted t' pay me respects. I can't go up though 'cause Gerard's sick wi' somethin' an' Sam's not home right now." Gerard was Rhiamon's second child, an adorable little four-year-old boy that could fight in a manner that went completely against his appearance. "I wanted t' know, could ye go up in me place an' pay me respects t' Lord Alan? If ye can't, it's no trouble, but if ye could?" She looked at Serena hopefully.

"Of course!" Inside, she danced at the idea of such a sound excuse just _handed_ to her, but she managed a calm outer demeanor. "When should I go?"

"If ye leave tomorrow mornin', yeh should make it in time. Now, ye stay in inns along th' way, no sleepin' outside, ye hear? It isn't safe fer someone wi' yer looks an' age. I'll give ye th' money- no, no arguin'. I was goin' t' use it to' go anyway. Ye sure yer aright wi' this?"

"Yes! I'll go let the stable master know I have to leave. And I'll have to ask him for a horse."

"Thanks very much, Serena. It means very much that yer doin' this fer me."

"It's really no trouble. You go on home." Rhiamon stood to leave, but hesitated at the door.

"D'ye need black clothes? I kin fix some things t' fit yet an' ye kin pick 'em up afore ye go in th' mornin'."

"Yes, thanks, Rhiamon."

"Good night!" As soon as Rhiamon closed the door behind her, Serena jumped to her feet and punched the air in victory. She had everything now! An excuse, clothes, money, probably a horse. Momentarily forgetting that her father's funeral was the reason for these preparations, Serena half-skipped off to find the stable master.

*

The journey to Trebond passed uneventfully, but Serena felt a knot growing in her stomach as she neared her original home. _What if Mother thinks I'm faking? That I'm not really her daughter?_ She had stopped dyeing her hair in anticipation of this, and it had regained its natural vibrancy and color. She arrived in the town of Trebond the day before the funeral and could not sleep all night, so she arose the next morning with deep bags under her eyes. She donned the black dress Rhiamon had adjusted for her and settled the veil over her face in such a way that it would cover her hair as well. Nerves prevented her from eating breakfast.

At about nine-thirty, half an hour before the service was due to begin, she carefully mounted Midnight-sidesaddle because of the irksome dress- and rode to the cemetery.

Both the Trebond family graves and those of the commoners occupied the Trebond cemetery, but it was separated into two sections. Two paths led to the town and the castle, and those who wished to pay their respects to the family would go to the castle after the service. Serena wished that she could stand closer to the grave, but, as a supposed commoner, she was required to stand behind the nobles. She could only vaguely hear the Black God's priest speaking, and could not distract herself from the grief and anxiety that threatened to overcome her at any moment. Finally, the nobles began to file past the open coffin, most bowing their heads and some saying a few quiet words before moving on. Serena was fairly far back in line, and she had to wait, gradually becoming more and more emotional, for ten minutes before she could reach her father's grave.

Some people had left gifts inside, to Serena's relief. It would not seem too strange for her to offer something. She reached into a pocket of her long coat and withdrew a letter, then carefully placed it by his hand. It explained everything to her father, from her kidnapping at age six to her current situation at age twenty-one, and she sent him a silent plea that he would forgive her. Only then did she permit herself to look at his face.

While most of the other grievers, if not all, would recognize the sternness of his face as a typical expression, Serena remembered him as a happy, laughing man who was not capable of staying sad for long. He had rarely gone without a smile, and she could not bear to see his face in this rigid, almost-cross expression. Now, the corners of his mouth turned down slightly, and his eyebrows were slanted angrily over his closed eyes. Nothing else had been able to force tears out of her since the age of six-not the kidnapping, her life with the bandits, her escape, the shock of the news of her father's death- but this face finally made her snap. Picking up her skirts, and drawing several gasps and murmurs of disapproval as she displayed her ankles, Serena ran from the coffin as quickly as her "nice" black shoes could carry her. She did not stop until she reached Midnight, gasping for air between sobs and distantly thankful for the veil that hid her face.

*

By the time everyone had finished passing Lord Alan, Serena had composed herself once more and was ready to go to the castle. She still had to pass on Rhiamon's message and see her mother. As she rode Midnight to the castle along with most of the other mourners, she wondered why Lady Nadine had not been present. She had seen Alanna, dressed as a girl and undoubtedly wearing a wig, and the other twin, whose name she had forgotten, but her mother had not been with them. _Maybe she left for the castle after the service itself. Or she couldn't stay. The gods all know _I_ couldn't._

At the castle, someone took Midnight away and another servant led her inside. She adjusted her veil as she entered the dining hall, to check that it covered everything, then joined the crowd of people mingling until they could go pay their respects and pass on their sorrows. The enormous table down the middle of the hall was already loaded with food, and several smaller ones had been set up around the sides. Serena chose a spot far from any food; she still felt too queasy to eat. Searching the front of the room, she could only find her brother and sister. _Where could Mother have gone? Maybe I should ask someone._ She felt a tap on her arm and turned to see a woman, around fifty or so.

"Hello, dear. Are you feeling all right now? You ran so quickly from the funeral, I wondered if you were feeling well." She tucked a stray lock of gray hair behind her ear and smiled at Serena expectantly.

"Um, yes, I'm fine. I just get a bit, you know," she finished with a wave of her hand. The woman nodded to indicate that she did indeed know.

"Yes, I see. I am Mary Rimand." Serena raised her eyebrows in a question, but then realized that her face was hidden. Before she could speak, the woman added, "Lord Alan's sister. You probably have not heard of the Rimand family. My husband is a merchant."

"Oh, I'm Se-" _Can't give my real name!_ "Lily Miller."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. How do you know Lord Alan? You seemed quite overcome back there."

"I actually-" Serena sniffed and tried not to break down during the sentence. That would give her away. "I don't know him. My friend's mother used to work for him, and she-my friend- asked me to come up because she couldn't. She probably shouldn't have sent me. I get very emotional."

" I see. Poor Alan. He just wasn't the same after Nadine..." She trailed off with a sigh.

"Nadine?"

"Alan's wife. Poor thing." Serena stared at her and felt the beginnings of

"Where is she today? I didn't see her." Mary Rimand looked at her oddly.

"She died in childbirth fifteen years ago. Poor Alan. Lost his wife and his daughter on the same day." Serena felt a vague ringing in her ears, and then her legs gave out beneath her and she fell to the floor.

*

And she discovers!!! Poor Serena. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'll really try to get the next chapter up soon. I've already started it, actually! Aren't you all proud of me? Until next time, dear readers.


	10. Decisions

**Decisions**

Hey, everyone, and thanks to veronica, Aliceforever2, JFE, Litara, Silvermoon of Forestclan, and theweirdwonder for my latest reviews! (Sorry for forgetting to acknowledge veronica and Aliceforever2 in my last chapter.) I've been working harder on this story now that beautiful, school-free summer has arrived, and I will try to finish it soon. And to JFE's complaint about the previous chapter, I probably didn't make it clear what happened when she was talking to her aunt, but she almost gave her real name, but she did catch herself. Sorry about that, but thanks for pointing that out. Enjoy Chapter 10!

*

"Oh my goodness, are you all right?" Serena could only stare straight ahead at Mary Rimand's skirt for several minutes, and her aunt let her be until she looked up again.

"She's dead?"  
"Yes, dear, did you know her? Here," she offered a hand and pulled Serena to her feet.  
"Yes. I did. Very well." Serena breathed in deeply and tried to stay calm. _I can't break apart until I leave. Stay together. Try to be natural._ "What happened to his daughter? Did she die too?"  
"No." She paused. "Well, no one knows, really. She was kidnapped by bandits that same day. She was only six. We never saw her again." Mary Rimand shrugged. "_I_ believe she's alive. I haven't seen her since she was just a little baby. My husband travels often, you see, but she was always a good baby, not one of those young ones that shriek all the time. Her name was- is- Serena."  
"Oh." Serena had no idea how to continue this particular conversation without giving anything away. "Could you excuse me? I need to go pass on my friend's respects. What are their names?" She gestured towards the twins.  
"Thom and Alanna. Poor things. Thom always wanted to be a sorcerer, and Alanna a lady knight. Alan wouldn't let them though. He sent Thom to Corus to be a knight and Alanna off to the convent. She certainly has grown, hasn't she?" This comment didn't seem to be directed towards Serena, to her relief. "I do wish she could be a knight though. I don't like this business of women not being allowed. Very silly, don't you think? If they can't pass the training they should be able to find out by doing it. Well, I would support her even if no one else in the family would. My husband agrees with me."  
"It's a pity she can't." Serena allowed herself a small smile behind the veil. She couldn't _wait_ until Alanna revealed herself. "It was nice to meet you."  
"You too, dear. Are you sure you'll be all right?"  
"Yes, I'm fine now. I'm sorry, it was just such a shock." Serena carefully walked towards the table where Thom and Alanna sat. Until now, she had forgotten to consider what she should say to them. And what to do if she couldn't get the words out. _Well, I'm halfway there, so think quickly._ No one else was speaking to them when Serena finally reached them, but she could not be sure if that was what she wanted or not.  
They were talking quietly, but they looked up as she approached. Thom frowned. "You're the one that ran." Alanna elbowed her brother in the side-pretty hard if his expression was any sign.  
"I'm sorry about him," she told Serena with a slightly mournful smile. "He doesn't really have any tact."  
"It's fine. Funerals and death make me very emotional, is all. Even if I don't know the person." Thom's violet eyes seemed to be trying to penetrate the thick cloth of her veil in quite a disconcerting way.  
"Did you know him?" he asked curtly. Serena understood his feelings- she wouldn't want anyone who didn't know her father at his funeral either- but Alanna glared at him angrily.  
"Thom! Stop it! You're being rude!"  
"No, I didn't," Serena interrupted, before this could become a real sibling squabble. Her statement captured their attention, and Thom appeared to be on the verge of asking another question. "My name is Lily Miller. A friend of mine, Rhiamon Turguen, asked me to come and pay her respects to Lord Alan. Her mother used to work as a maid for him." Alanna answered before Thom could do more than open his mouth.  
"Thank you, Mistress Miller." On a spur of the moment decision, Serena cut her younger sister off by adding, "And my condolences for the death of your mother." At this, Thom's eyes narrowed suspiciously and Alanna's widened. "I knew her well before she died, but I didn't find out about it until today."  
"Thank you." Thom looked as if he was about to ask another of his questions, probably asking how she knew their mother, and Serena had no answer prepared for that.  
"I'm sorry. I really do have to go now. Thank you." She spun around and hurried away before Thom could say a word, but she could feel their eyes on her back as she left the room. _I think the veil was a good idea. There could have been an interesting conversation if I hadn't_. Thom struck her as the kind of person who wanted to know it all, a very ambitious boy. And he didn't mind if people didn't like him for it. _I like him. A pity I can't sit down and talk to him as a sister though._ She smiled. _Maybe in a few years. I wonder what he's up to right now? He can't have gone to the convent. Though Mistress Rimand did say he wanted to do magic. I'll have to find out about that someday._  
After a light dinner at the inn, Serena sat back to decide what to do. _Mother and Father are dead. Thom and Alanna have no idea who I am. Coram will kill me if he finds out where I've been. I don't know what happened to Maude, but she would probably help him. I'm really not even an adult yet, at least by Maude's idea of it. She said that once I turned 21 she would let me do what I wanted if I wasn't married yet, but that's not for a few months. And I'm certainly not planning on getting married._ She sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes. _How did I never find out? I never heard a _thing_, not one hint, about Mother's death. How did that happen? Did Shamira know?_ She wanted to ask the goddess, but she was only supposed to ask for her in a time of need. Besides, it hardly mattered whether she had known or not. It had no bearing on the decision Serena had to make now. _Should I tell, or not? Will they believe me now? It's been 15 years. Would I believe someone after that long?_ _Why is this happening? Why did those accursed bandits have to come in the first place?_ Serena gave herself a light slap in the face. "Stop whining and make a decision. _Now_." It took her a moment to realize that she had spoken aloud. _Thank goodness I'm the only one here right now. Anyone else would think I was insane. ANYWAY, I need to choose now. I'm leaving tomorrow. Should I tell, or not?_ She paused in her thoughts and frowned. _What kind of future is there if I tell? I'll be forced to come back here and I'll bet everything I own that I won't be allowed to take care of the horses. That's for commoners. And boys. Mother and Father aren't here any more, and Thom and Alanna soon won't be. So is there any real point in staying?_ As she prepared for bed, Serena turned these thoughts in her mind, but part of her already knew her decision.

*

The ride back to Corus was much easier than the first trip. She had gotten rid of a burden that she had carried for years, and she felt as light as a feather, no matter how cliche that sounded, as she rode Midnight along the well-traveled southward road. Maybe someday she would tell Alanna, hunt her down and tell the story, but today, and any upcoming days, would not be that day.

*

The war with Tusaine began not long after that trip to Trebond. Serena heard from her "network" of friends throughout the palace about the hostile behavior of the Tusaine delegation to Corus, mainly that of its younger members, and then of Alanna's duel with Dain. Shortly after, horses began leaving the stables-with their knights, no doubt, but Serena paid no attention to knights- and, one fine, late April morning, the stable master took her aside.  
"Aright, Serena, I got some news fer ye."  
"What kind of news?"  
"Mm, I can't say. Could be good news, could be bad, dependin' on what ye want t' do about it." He paused to look at her thoughtfully. She had grown in the past ten years or so. Not just the height that one would expect, but also in confidence and maturity. She didn't look over her shoulder all the time anymore, as if she was afraid someone might be after her. And she had left her hair red; the stable master didn't know the story behind it, but Serena simply did not care anymore. If Alanna or Coram recognized her, what could they do about her?  
"Stop being so strange and just tell the news already!"  
"Sorry. Well, lots o' horses're headin' fer Tusaine, what wi' th' war an' all that."  
"Yes...?"  
"Let me finish, ye wretch! As I was sayin', lots o' horses goin' t' Tusaine. All o' these horses need people t' take care o' them, 'specially as their owners'll be off fightin' most o' th' time. Ye interested?"  
"What?" The stable master rolled his eyes and let out a mock-aggravated sigh.  
"First she's rushin' me along, tellin' me t' get on with it, an' then she's just standin' there, as dumb as an old rock. D'ye want t' go? T' Tusaine? T' take care o' horses fer th' knights there?"  
"Oh! I don't know. I haven't stayed away from Corus in years..."  
"Pays good. Better'n what ye get here."  
"Can I think about it?"  
"Yeh, sure, but come t' me with yer answer first thing t'morrow mornin'. They're leavin' in three days, an' they still want more people."  
"Right. First thing tomorrow."  
"Ye kin have th' rest o' th' day off t' figure out what it is ye'll be wantin' t' do."  
"Thank you! First thing tomorrow! I won't forget!" She ran to her rooms to grab her coat and prayed that Joseph would still be around when she arrived at his house.

*

In the year and a half or so since Serena had stood in his room and interrupted his study, Joseph had advanced far in his education. His efforts had come to the attention of some people that knew some People, and they had told these People, and he had been given a private tutor, who managed to get him to the level of the students of the University of Corus , and then the People who had provided him with the tutor then decided to give him a scholarship to the university. He currently attended school during the day, and in the evenings taught any of the children in his neighborhood that wished to learn. He lived in a crowded part of a poorer section of Corus , but he had found a decent house that wasn't in too bad of a condition, and he didn't have to pay a ridiculous amount of rent. Sometimes Serena wondered how he could juggle all of this; along with the schooling and the teaching, he held a job at night guarding a merchant's warehouse in a rather disreputable, unsafe part of the city. In fact, this job was the only source of his income. He didn't require any payment for his teaching, although most of his students brought him little gifts, usually food. He tended to sleep for only a few hours each night, and occasionally, when offered overtime, not even that. He also left his house early some evenings to get to the warehouse, and Serena wanted to catch him before he went.  
His front door was open, and she could hear children talking inside. Joseph had found a large board upon which he had painted the alphabet in large letters, and he used that to teach most of the time. Right now, he was pointing to different letters and having his class tell him what they were. _They must be pretty new. None of them have gotten a single one right so far._ He pointed to the A. "L!" "No, it's M!" "J! J! J! J!" Joseph saw her at the door and excused himself, ordering them to continue to practice.  
"Evenin'. What're ye doin' here t'night?"  
"Ah, the stable master offered me a job with the knights going to Tusaine. Taking care of horses and stuff like that. I have to tell him by tomorrow."  
"And? Why're ye tellin' me?" Serena rolled her eyes at him and he stepped back, looking mock-apologetic. "Terribly sorry. D'ye want t' know what I think?"  
"Yes."  
"Hm." Joseph leaned against the doorframe and frowned down at her. "Why d'ye have t' think about it? Why don't ye just go? It'll be a change, sort of an adventure, I s'pose, if ye want t' say that. An' it's not like ye'll die or nothin' out there. Ye won't be fightin', just carin' fer horses. I say go fer it, an' if ye don't like it ye can run away an' I'll hide ye in my closet until they stop lookin' fer ye."  
"Oh, thank you ever so much. Your encouragement means a lot." He grinned.  
"Ye asked fer it. Go on. Isn't like there's much goin' on 'round here, and if ye go there I think th' pay's s'posed t' be better. When will ye be back, d'ye know?" She shrugged.  
"The stable master didn't say anything, and I haven't heard when it's supposed to be over. At least for the summer, I think. Maybe longer. I'll write letters."  
"No, ye won't. Have fun there, an' don't get killed by some crazy Tusaine comin' after ye in th' night." He winked and patted her shoulder, then went back to his classroom to explain that the letter O was round, not pointy. Serena watched him for a minute or two and then left to go back to the castle to get ready.

*

She lay awake for hours the night before they left, even after telling the stable master that she would be at the stables before dawn, wondering whether she had made the right decision. Mostly because of Alanna. She didn't really think she could do anything if Alanna was in danger, but she didn't want to be miles away in a foreign country either. And what if Alanna was going too? Serena didn't know which knight she was squire to, but it was likely that she was going, if she was a squire. As the sky began to lighten, she passed out in the middle of trying to convince herself that she couldn't do a thing about Alanna, no matter where she was. Unfortunately, a hand roughly shaking her shoulder awoke her seemingly just minutes after she went to sleep. The other woman she shared a bunk bed with, Corla, was also going, and, as always, she was far too awake for this time of morning. _What's wrong with her? It's not even morning yet._  
"Come _on_, Serena! We have t' go, or they'll leave us 'ere wi' Terry and Marcia!" Terry, on the top bunk of the other bed, rolled over in her sleep, but Marcia was awake, and she stuck out her tongue at Corla.  
"Better'n goin' wi' you!" Serena groaned and pulled herself up with an effort, much to Corla's amusement.  
"Hurry up! I want t' see Evan afore we go." According to Corla, she and Evan, another stable hand, were going to marry someday, but at the moment all she did was take peeks at him around corners and "accidentally" cross paths.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Serena dressed with a bit more speed and had awoken slightly more than halfway when they got down to the stables. In what seemed like a short time, they were leaving, and she _still_ hadn't gotten so much as a glimpse of her sister.

*

So now she's off to Tusaine! Thanks to all of you wonderful, beautiful people who continue to read my story, and I'm REALLY SORRY for taking forever to update every time. I feel like the last time I did was a couple months ago. So expect the next chapter as your Halloween treat, maybe. I promise I'll try harder to get the next chapter up!


	11. Tusaine

**Tusaine**

Thanks to Bookits, Silvermoon of Forestclan, luckipenni06, and Mistyrious One for my latest reviews! And as to your review, Mistyrious One, I tried. I really did. Merry Christmas! :) This is the second last chapter, you'll be happy to know, excluding the epilogue, and I have already started the next chapter. This one uses a lot of stuff from _In the Hand of the Goddess_, and I did refer to it while I was writing, but please point out any mistakes you see. And review. I love reviews. Enjoy!

*

Twelve days later, the Tortallans reached their destination. To their dismay, Corla and Serena found themselves assigned to different armies, Corla to Lord Imrah's and Serena to Prince Jonathan's. Serena had never met the men in her group; they all came from farms near Port Legann and had never been to Corus before. Even worse, none of them were women. Serena didn't mind men, but she did like chatting with women about womanly things sometimes. She had also discovered that when she was the only female around, men tended to forget she was there, leading to some _very_ awkward conversations. Thankfully, the other men treated her as a friend, occasionally as a younger sister who needed a bit of guidance every now and then, and she adjusted to her new home very well. However, one incident, two weeks after their arrival, shook her so much she began to consider dyeing her hair again.  
Serena's work wasn't finished until almost dark, and as she trudged back to one of the mess tents, she heard someone call from behind her, "Alan?" She squinted into the half-light behind but saw no one. _Probably in the next row over. _She turned around again and walked on. "Alan!" Running footsteps behind her made her step to the side, but a hand on her shoulder turned her around. The black-haired, blue-eyed, handsome young man behind her blinked when he saw her face. He was around her own age, maybe a little younger, and he looked surprised to see her there. "Oh. I'm sorry." He bowed. "Have you seen my squire?" Who _is he? And who's Alan?_  
"Ah-" He caught the confusion on her face.  
"My apologies. I'm Jonathan. My squire's name is Alan. Alan of Trebond."  
"_Prince_ Jonathan?" He looked a bit awkward as he nodded. _He probably expects me to do something about it. Ask him for something maybe._ "Sorry, I don't know any Alan's." The discomfort turned to surprise as he realized that she didn't intend to ask for anything, bu it didn't nearly match her own utter astonishment. _Alanna is squire to the _prince_? The _prince_?!_  
"Oh. That's strange." He was looking at her oddly.  
"Why?"  
"You look a lot like her-him." Serena pretended not to notice his stumble. "You could be his sister. Or cousin maybe. Are you sure you don't know him?"  
"Yes. I work in the stables in Corus."  
"Oh. Well, thank you anyway, um-"  
"Serena Wood." The last name she used now rolled off her tongue easily now, and she felt a slight pang of regret at lying to the knight her sister squired for.  
"Thank you." Prince Jonathan strode away to search for "Alan" while Serena meandered slowly towards the mess tent. _He knows. I suppose it's hard to hide _that _sort of thing from your knight. He probably thinks I didn't hear him stutter._ She grinned. My _sister, squire to a prince! She'll make Trebond proud..._ She didn't know she was smiling dreamily until Ben Saddler, a man who had told him she reminded him of his younger sister and acted as though she was too, told her that she looked like she was mooning after some man and did she need him to take care of this? Serena responded by punching him in the gut just a bit harder than was necessary, but she did put Alanna away to think about later.

*

Serena carefully avoided the area she had been in that night for several days. After searching the surrounding forest, she discovered that the herbs she used to dye her hair didn't grow in this area. Anyway, now that the initial fright was over, she decided that it was a bit irrational to react so strongly to such a small incident. Plenty of people that weren't related had similar features. There were probably twenty other people in the camp with the exact same shade of hair as Serena and Alanna. Besides, the men would never stop making fun of her if she dyed her hair.

About a week after the incident, Serena stayed with the horses longer than usual. There had been a skirmish earlier, and she liked to take a little extra time to calm them down on those days. As she walked towards the mess tent, she caught sight of hair the exact shade of her own on a small figure leading a horse into the trees. _Alanna?_ She followed her sister away from the camp, partly in curiosity but mostly in older sister protectiveness.  
Alanna bent down a few minutes later to sniff ground her horse had shied away from, and she seemed to have difficulty standing again, but Serena remained hidden. _I'll help her if she needs me, and she doesn't now, not yet._ Her sister raised her hand and a ball of purple light appeared. She seemed satisfied with it, although dizzy, and she continued onward with Serena a silent shadow behind.  
At the river, they stopped again, next to what looked like a boulder. Alanna struggled with it for a few minutes and eventually managed to turn it over. Serena moved closer and realized it was not, in fact, a rock, but a rather large man. Alanna's light danced around in the air enough for Serena to see the man's face. _Thor?_ She had seen him around a few times- a man that big was hard to forget- but foot soldiers generally didn't got near the horses. He and Alanna were speaking and then- Serena gaped. _The Black God? _ This was getting far too strange far too quickly. The god spoke to Alanna for a moment. Alanna seemed to be struggling to stand-and then the god reached out and touched Alanna's face and she fell to the ground. Serena ran out of her hiding place, heedless of the god's presence. _If she's dead, I'll KILL him!_ She was too distressed to note that killing a god, never mind the god of death, would be a tad tricky. She landed on her knees by her sister's side and pressed an ear to her mouth. Alanna breathed faintly but steadily. _She's alive._  
_**Who are you?**_ Serena looked up in surprise. The Black God still stood- or floated, or something like that, she wasn't sure- in front of her. _**You are shielded from me.**_  
"Shielded? What do you mean? Is she all right?"  
_**The girl will be fine. She is tired, and she pushed herself too far. You...I cannot tell who you are. You can still die, it is not that kind of shielding. You are protected. So is she, in a way, but I know who it is. You are a mystery.**_ Something hit Serena quite suddenly. _I'm chatting with the _Black God_. First Shamira, now the _Black God_. _  
_**Shamira?**_ She realized she had spoken aloud.  
"Yes."  
_**Hm. She guards lost children, but you are not a child, in human terms. I did not know that she continued to protect even after they passed into adulthood.**_  
"Neither did I." _Casually chatting with the _Black God_. I must be insane. Completely insane._  
_**My duty calls to me. I must deliver this man to my realm. It has been a pleasure.**_  
"Um, yes, nice meeting you." The god chuckled quietly and vanished. _Oh, Goddess, I'm insane._ She looked down at Alanna. _I have to protect her._ Serena knew her first aid skills had much to be desired, so she didn't touch the rough bandage around Alanna's arm, but she moved into a crouch, and a knife appeared in each hand. One of the other stable hands had taught her a few neat tricks with the knives once she had mastered the basics. The other woman claimed that just making the knives appear like that impressed enough people that she could avoid most fights. A pity the only ones here to see were a corpse and an unconscious squire masquerading as a boy. Still, it was useful, if the ones who had killed Thor returned to find Alanna.  
The tension kept Serena well awake despite the darkness, and she didn't know how long she had crouched there when a yowl jerked her upright. Seconds later, a black cat with purple eyes exactly like Alanna's trotted out of the surrounding trees. Upon seeing Serena he hissed angrily.  
"I'm _protecting_ her," Serena informed him before remembering that this was a cat. _Oh dear. The Black God must have really thrown me off balance. I'm talking to a cat now._  
_**Who are you?**__ And the cat is talking back?  
"_Are you really talking? Or am I imagining this?"  
_**Yes, I'm talking to you!**_ the cat replied irately. _**Who are you?**_  
"Serena. I'm her sister."  
**His**_** sister. And he doesn't have a sister.**_  
"No, _she_ doesn't _know_ that _she_ has a sister. And I intend to keep it that way." She could tell that the cat was intrigued.  
_**I am Faithful. What happened to her?**_  
"She pushed herself too far. She needs care, soon."  
_**I will go fetch Jon. Watch her. Maybe we will talk again.**_ Faithful disappeared into the trees and Serena settled down to guard once more. She had no idea how much time had passed before she heard calls and branches breaking underfoot. Faithful bounded into the clearing and hissed urgently. _**Hide!**_ Serena retreated into the trees, tucking her knives back into her sleeves again, and watched. A group of men entered, preceded by a ball of blue light that illuminated the face of the young man in front. _Aha. Prince Jonathan._ He immediately went to Alanna, followed closely by an older knight Serena vaguely remembered seeing around camp. He certainly didn't look the part of a knight, but the other men followed the orders he gave. In just moments, both Alanna and Thor were on stretchers on the way back to camp. Serena counted slowly to two hundred and followed. Alanna was in good hands now.

*

From then on, Serena kept an eye on Alanna during most of her free time, but her sister could not use her Gift or fight for months, and she could not go to the fighting either, so most of her time was spent in the healers' tents. Unfortunately, at least from Serena's point of view, she had also signed up for sentry duty Serena found it harder to guard Alanna there, and there were less excuses to use against the questions of the other horse handlers. They all eventually decided that she had a lover elsewhere in the camp. While Serena didn't exactly encourage this idea, she didn't immediately deny it either, and as a result was teased constantly but never questioned about her whereabouts.  
One fine evening in July, Serena had just finished brushing down the last few horses of the day when she saw a soldier running in her direction with a black cat in his arms. _Faithful?_ With a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, she silently trailed behind him. She only half-recognized the part of the camp that they passed through, but she hung back when she caught sight of the person the sentry was searching for. _I think Prince Jonathan probably knows I don't belong here._ She watched the sentry explain something to Jonathan in a panic, his eyes wide with fear. The prince reached out to touch the cat-_did he _faint_?_ Leaving Faithful on the ground, the soldier turned and ran, probably to get the plump knight whose name Serena had forgotten. She crouched in the darkness and watched.  
The sentry returned at a run with the other knight puffing at his heels and carrying a wooden bucket. He emptied it on to both Jonathan and Faithful when he returned, and, at the prince's panicked face, Serena guessed what had happened. _I have to do something! Wake _up_, Faithful!_ As if by her command, the cat sprang up and ran towards her.  
_**You! I need your help!**_  
"Where is she?" She kept her voice low, but the men seemed to be concentrating on Jonathan.  
_**They kidnapped her. Someone created a magical fog to put her to sleep-**_  
"Can we find her?"  
**I **_**can. You are protected. You might be helpful. Come.**_ He ran into the darkness and Serena followed with some difficulty. Minutes later, Faithful halted so abruptly that Serena almost fell into the river, just managing to catch herself on a tree branch. _**In.**_  
"I can't swim."  
_**Not the river, dimwit! The boat!**_ Upon closer examination, Serena discovered that there was, indeed, a boat. She could feel herself blushing.  
"Oh."  
_**Shh!**_  
"Sorry." They clambered in and she shoved hard away from the shore. As Serena slowly rowed across the river- partly in an attempt to stay quiet, partly out of lack of skill- Faithful interrogated her on her life and told her something of Alanna's. Before she said a word, she made him swear not to tell Alanna anything and Faithful complied, although complaining alternately that he wouldn't have told anyway and Alanna _would_ find out eventually.  
They bumped against something just as the sky began to lighten and Serena almost dropped the oars. Faithful snorted. _**It's the bank. Get out.**_ She did so and he ran into the trees again, although much more slowly this time. They had to stop to hide from Tusaine sentries several times, but they reached the main camp around midmorning.  
Serena knelt beside Faithful "Do you have a plan?" The cat replied with a withering glance.  
_**No. I couldn't have a plan if I didn't know what was here. Come. We'll walk around.**_ He said this as if they were merely taking a stroll around a park. Perhaps it was because he was a talking cat. Faithful gave her another look, as if to berate her for not hurrying, and trotted off.

*

A little before noon, they still sat in the trees at the back of the camp, watching a small hut. Faithful claimed that Alanna was in there, but they had seen no sign of her so far.  
_**We need to take care of the guards first.**_ Serena shifted to check that her knives were in place.  
"I already told you I could do that."  
_**And I told you, not yet. I'm sure the duke will come to visit.**_ They had had this argument several times, but Serena kept it up anyway.  
"It might be too late."  
_**No it won't. There!**_ A small procession was heading towards the hut. Serena tensed. The group stopped outside, stood for a moment -_Hurry up!_- and finally entered.  
"Now?"  
_**Now!**_ Serena sauntered confidently into the open, as if she had every right to be here, and went straight for the soldiers. Neither was wearing helmets, or any other armor for that matter. _Good. I don't want to kill them._ They eyed each other, confused, as she approached with a smile. Neither wanted to harm a woman without necessity, but she obviously wasn't a Tusaine soldier, and she couldn't be a camp follower because she wasn't wearing Tusaine clothing. One moved to block the door as Serena stopped in front of them, but she caught his arm and gave them each a solid knock in the temple with a knife handle. _Huh. That was easy. Now..._ Moving around to the back, she hooked her fingers onto the window sill and pulled herself up. She had to drop down almost as soon as her eyes passed the sill, but she saw enough. The other two Tortallan soldiers were lying by the door, unconscious, but she thought she had seen them stirring. Several Tusaine faced her, and one man she thought she might have seen among the Tortallans in the camp, but she decided she must be mistaken. Alanna sat on the floor below the window, _smiling_ for some reason. _She must be insane. Now, I have to move these guards first._ Serena slipped back to the front and dragged each guard off to the side where they couldn't be seen. Turning around, she nearly stepped on Faithful.  
_**There's help coming, but more Tusaine are coming from the camp and they'll get here first. The duke ordered them to come after him. Can you do something?**_  
"Do the people on our side know where to go?"  
_**No. I'm going to lead them here. Good luck.**_ He dashed into the trees, leaving Serena an army to contend with. _"Do something," he says. And what could _I_ possibly do? _ _I wonder..._ Serena considered for a minute. _I suppose one could consider this an emergency. __SHAMIRA!_  
Nothing happened for a moment. Serena began to despair when she flew into the air as if the ground had exploded under her feet and landed, hard, in the trees. She sat up, dazed, and squinted at the camp. The hut appeared untouched.  
_**Will that suffice, child?**_  
_Ye-yes, thank you._  
_**I believe your sister is safe. Help comes.**_ With that, the goddess was gone from her head again. Minutes later, a large group of Tortallans thundered towards the hut, led by Faithful. Serena blinked and leaned forward. The two soldiers from inside the hut had joined them. _Wonder if they felt that -thing- Shamira did._ She watched only long enough to make sure Alanna would be all right before staggering to her feet. It was going to be a long trip back.

*

The war ended soon after and the Tortallans returned to the palace, but Serena was no longer content in her stable and job. The summer in Tusaine had given her, well, a taste for adventure, you could call it. Despite the kidnapping, she was now convinced that Alanna could take care of herself without Serena's assistance. She went to the stable master a week after she returned from Tusaine with her problem.  
"Ah, yes, there's lots 'round yer age that feel th' same. They need t' get out an' see th' world afore they settle down. Well," he fixed her with an intense look. "I think I kin help ye. There's a horse trader in th' city, an' old friend o' mine, an' she's lookin' fer a new assistant afore she goes back north again. She wants someone who kin take care o' horses an' fight if it's needed, an' I think ye fit that. Want t' have a talk with 'er?"  
"Yes, that's perfect! Can I meet her tomorrow?" He laughed.  
"O' course. I was goin' t' go t' th' city t' visit 'er, an' ye kin come along. Bright an' early now."  
"Thank you!" Serena ran out of the room and he sat to watch her go. After tomorrow, he suspected he wouldn't see her again for a very long time.

*

Serena and Janine, the horse trader, hit it off immediately, and they decided to leave the very next day for Galla. As they left, Serena felt only a slight twinge of regret. She would miss Alanna, despite never having spoken to her, but some day, maybe in a few years, she would meet her and tell her the whole story. For now, Alanna could take care of herself, and Serena was off to see the world.

*

Well, everyone, it's almost finished! There's probably no one reading this anymore, but if there is, you have my greatest thanks for staying with me this whole time. I hope everyone is having a good holiday!


	12. Five Years Later

**Five Years Later**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's stuff. Tortall, Alanna, etc. I think you all know that, but I keep forgetting to stick these in.  
And now for the final chapter! Sorry it took so long. Thanks to ultimatemizzim, Me, Mistyrious One, and Laisai for the latest reviews, and for reassuring me that they were still reading this. Happy reading!

*

Serena grabbed hold of the railing even harder and started praying again as the boat went over yet another wave. She hadn't actually been sick for half an hour, but she was still convinced that she would die. _Why did I ever agree?_ Her companion laughed softly at the look on her face, but she couldn't hit him because she would have to let go of the rail and then she would die. Or get sick again.  
"Ye kin see th' port if ye open yer eyes," Joseph commented. Serena shook her head vehemently. "An' ye kin breathe th' lovely fresh air if ye open yer mouth." She shook her head harder, her lips pressed tightly closed, and he laughed again. The only reason she didn't kill him was that he was still there, and he hadn't left even during the worst moments of the trip from the Yamani Islands.  
After two years, Serena had tired of traveling the same route to the same places to do the same things, so she had left Janine, the horse trader, and taken a job as a stable hand to a lady and lord going to the Yamani Islands as diplomats. It was there she first heard the news of how the Tortallan court had discovered Alanna and how her sister had dueled with and killed Duke Roger Conté, and she almost returned. Almost. A year later, Joseph had come to the Islands as another diplomat's tailor and had found Serena there. He was the first person she told her story to, apart from Faithful. They had decided, after a long courtship whose details will not be revealed here, to get married, but Joseph wanted to do so in Corus, with his sister present, so Serena had agreed to return. They had also decided to track down Alanna.  
Questioning the Tortallans on the Yamani Islands had revealed that Alanna had married and now lived in a place called Pirate's Swoop. As soon as she heard this, Serena knew she had to go back, if only to see if this husband was suitable for her younger sister. And that was how they ended up here, on a boat. The boat swayed and Serena clung even more tightly to the rail.  
"Ye kin see th' people on th' shore if ye look. We're that close."  
"No." She could almost hear him shrug.  
"Suit yerself then." For a moment, Serena thought he was going to go away, but he moved closer instead.  
The ship bumped gently as the sailors tied it to the dock, and Serena was one of the first off, quickly followed by Joseph. They had chosen to stay for a night in Port Caynn before riding down to Pirate's Swoop, to make sure they wouldn't show up with Serena still sick and incapable of explaining a thing. Probably not the best first impression. Joseph collected their trunks and they left the docks as quickly as possible, lest the swaying of the ships make Serena sick again.

*

In the village of Pirate's Swoop, they didn't have to pay much for a decent room. The innkeeper did a double-take when she saw Serena, but she didn't comment. _Wonder if she's met Alanna._ Before they went upstairs to refresh themselves, Serena asked if the lord and lady were in.  
"Yes, milady. See, if th' lioness banner's up, the Lady Alanna is there, an' if th' key is up, th' Lord George is. Th' lady just got back from a campaign near Scanra two nights past," she added, obviously proud.  
"I see. Can anyone go up to the castle?"  
"Yes, th' lord and lady're very open t' visitors. If ye don't mind me askin', d'ye know th' lady?"  
"Yes, but I haven't seen her in many years."  
"Ah, I see. Will ye be goin' up t'day?"  
"I think so."  
"Well, ye'd better go on then. Water's bin sent up."  
"Thank you."  
In their room, Joseph flopped onto the bed to change his shirt. "I think she might know yer Alanna's sister." Serena shrugged.  
"I do look like her. I used to, anyway. She'll know soon, and that's the important part." She knelt next to her trunk and started going through the dresses. She still wasn't used to them, but for her little sister, sacrifices had to be made.  
"I s'pose. How long d'ye reckon we'll be here?" She shrugged again.  
"As long as it takes." Joseph sighed. "Don't worry, Rhiamon's not going anywhere." She made her selection and went into their little bathing room to prepare herself. Joseph rolled his eyes and finished changing. When Serena got all stubborn like this, he knew he couldn't do a thing.

*

Alanna was taking a break from her paperwork and talking to Maude when a servant came to the door.  
"Lady Alanna, there's a woman here who wants to speak to you. She had a man with her, but Lord George is speaking with him." Alanna sighed and sat up straight again. _Probably wants something from me._  
"Bring her in." The man bowed and left.  
"She probably won't want anything big," Maude said quietly.  
"Who do you think she is?" Maude was saved from having to answer by the man's return.  
"Lady Serena of Trebond here to see you, my lady." Alanna heard Maude gasp as the woman entered. She herself had to blink a few times. _She looks like me. Who is she?_ Her mind raced through the possibilities, but nothing came up.  
"Serena?" The woman's eyes fell on Maude and lit up.  
"Maude!" She flew into Maude's arms, leaving Alanna gaping. What _is going on?_  
"Serena, we thought you were dead! Oh, Goddess, thank you, thank you. I missed you so much!" Alanna coughed and both women turned to look at her.  
"Oh, I am sorry. I'm Serena of Trebond. Your sister." Alanna heard a faint ringing in her ears as she collapsed back into her chair.  
"My _what_?"  
"Your sister. May I sit? It's a very long story." Alanna gestured weakly.  
"G-go ahead." Serena took a seat awkwardly, not quite used to skirts yet, and started to explain.

*

At the end of Serena's story, Alanna sat back in her chair. "Oh, Goddess."  
"I feel the same way."  
"So you were there? The whole time?"  
"Yes. Congratulations on your knighthood. I'm sorry I wasn't there for that."  
"Um, thank you." She turned to Maude. "Why didn't you ever tell me she existed? You never even _hinted_." Maude blew her nose before replying.  
"We thought she was dead. Lord Alan never liked hearing her name, and he forbade anyone to talk about her. You know how he was about your mother. Why didn't you come back when you got away from the bandits?" she asked Serena. "Or when you were here for the funeral?" Serena blushed.  
"I knew you would make me stay. I did miss you all, but I knew if I came back you would send me to the convent, and I didn't want to go." Alanna grinned.  
"I understand, even if Maude doesn't." Maude sniffed disapprovingly, but without any enthusiasm. "Will you be staying for long?" Serena shook her head.  
"Joseph wants to get to Corus as quickly as possible so we can get married." Alanna nodded.  
"Um, do you think, if it's no trouble, ah...could I come?" Serena stared at her.  
"What, to the wedding? Of course! I can't introduce myself to my sister and then not let her come see me get married! What do you think I am? Speaking of marriage, where is this husband of yours? I need to see if he's...suitable." Alanna laughed.  
"That, I think, will depend on your definition of suitable. I'll call a servant to go get him." She stood. "I hope he hasn't eaten your Joseph alive."  
"If he eats my Joseph, I'll eat him," Serena retorted, "my brother or not."  
"He is, isn't he? You know, I kind of wished I had a sister," Alanna mused. "Come and visit won't you?"  
"Of course.

*

"Serena and Joseph got married in Corus a couple weeks after that, and-"  
"Daddy?" Aly interrupted.  
"Yes?"  
"Why haven't I met them? I really want to. Can I?"  
"Well, they went off explorin', and we're not really sure where they are now. Last we heard, they were in Galla, but they could've moved on by now. Neither of them are good about writin' letters, and the last one came a year ago."  
"Oh." She paused a moment to think. "Daddy?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why didn't you talk about the Yamani Islands? You said they went to the Yamani Islands, and there was a 'courtship', but you never talked about what actually _happened_ there." George laughed.  
"That, lass, is a story for when you're a bit older. Not tonight."  
"Oh. One more question?"  
"Just one."  
"Can I meet them if they come? Please?"  
"'Course you can, but they're not here now, so you'd best be gettin' to bed."  
"Nighty-night, Daddy. Thanks for the story."  
"G'night, sweetie." George tucked his daughter in, blew out the lamp, and gently closed the door behind him.

*

THE END!!! Finally. I'm sorry about how ridiculously long it took me to get this all up. Thank you very much to anyone who stuck with me this whole time, and you have my most heartfelt apologies for how long it took me to get this all up. I might edit some of the earlier chapters at some point, but for now, it's ALL FINISHED!!!!!!!!! Merry Christmas and have a happy new year!

-Sir Kel


End file.
